A Night's Consequences
by Kisa-kun
Summary: Having lost sight of each other after high school, Gohan and Videl meet up seven years later. The feelings they had for each other resurface, resulting in a night full of consequences... **Warning: contains lemon** -Complete-
1. Part One

**A Night's Consequences**

**Part One**

This city hadn't changed since he'd finished high school, seven years ago. He had just obtained his doctorate in one of the most prestigious university in the world and had received numerous offers in the greatest hospitals in the world, like the Satan City Hospital. His mother was in heaven.

He heard the alarm of the bank. Armed men with hoods covering their faces were getting out of the bank with bags full of money. Dozens police cars were surrounding the bank, behind which the policemen were hiding to protect themselves from the bullets fired by the robbers.

Yep, nothing had changed here.

He looked at his watch, seeing that he had some time to spare. He then noticed that it was his old watch, the one he wore when he was in high school…

He smiled. It has been a long time since he played the super hero.

--

She just got here and couldn't help but roll her eyes at the scene before her. These policemen really were incapables, and this time again, she will have to do the entire job by herself.

Precisely when she was about to take action, exclamations of joy could be heard:

"It's the Great Saiyaman!!"

"The Great Saiyaman is back!!"

Videl looked up abruptly, widening her eyes at seeing the Satan City's super hero, who hadn't appeared since more than seven years. The Great Saiyaman landed in front of the robbers whom had stopped firing at seeing him flying. Some recognized him instantly, others didn't.

"Who are you?" One of the robbers asked.

The Great Saiyaman smiled, and Videl grimaced, knowing what was about to follow.

"I am… The Great Saiyaman!!" The hero announced, doing his famous poses, which were still as ridiculous.

He turned around and smiled at seeing the young policewoman. "Like good old times, right Videl?"

She grinned. "Glad to see you again, Saiyaman."

He nodded at her then turned his attention back to the bandits. The moment after, he had disappeared, and Videl took this as her cue.

Less than five minutes later, the robbers were hand-cuffed and leaded to the police station in police cars.

Videl turned to old partner. "It brings back memories, doesn't it?"

Saiyaman chuckled softly. "Indeed."

"And I still hadn't found out who you really are… By the way, why did you suddenly disappear, seven years ago?"

He stayed silent for a while, seeming to think. "I had things to do, elsewhere."

He looked at his watch, and his eyes widened at seeing the time. "Shoot! I'm going to be late to the hospital! Glad to have seen you again, Videl! See you around!"

Videl blinked, as Saiyaman was taking off to the sky. "…The hospital?"

Wondering what the super hero could be doing at the hospital, she decided that the best way to find out was to go there.

She first went to the Satan City Hospital, since it was the most important hospital of the city.

She was walking in the corridors of the hospital, searching for the Great Saiyaman. And then she stopped abruptly, and slapped her forehead at her stupidity.

Saiyaman surely wouldn't come here in his super hero outfit; he was certainly in his everyday clothes, as his true identity.

She turned around to leave, but froze on the spot. She felt her heart bound in her chest, her hands became sweaty, her breath was caught in her throat, and a heat invaded her cheeks as she was reminded of her high school times.

The young doctor turned his gaze toward her, and a smile softly tugged his lips, overturning the young woman's heart.

"Videl, it's been so long."

She swallowed, the heat on her cheeks intensifying. "Gohan."

--

He couldn't take his eyes off the gorgeous young woman seated in front of him, whose head was diving in her cup of coffee. His own cup was still full, and was starting to get cold.

"So, you're a doctor?" She started, not taking her eyes off of her coffee. She was _sure_ that if she looked at him she was going to blush again; it was like that ever since high school, and it wasn't going to change now, even after seven years.

"I just finished my med school." He said, taking a sip of his coffee. He grimaced slightly. It was cold.

"I always knew you would end up being a doctor. Or a teacher, or a scientist." She added, lifting her head to look at him. Like she had doubted, she blushed, and it didn't help her when he started to laugh, scratching the back of his head like he'd already been doing, in high school.

"It's true that I'd slightly hesitated between those three. I liked the idea of teaching or doing scientific researches."

She raised an eyebrow. "Then why did you choose to become a doctor?"

He smiled. "Although I really liked the idea of teaching or doing scientific researches, the one to save lives completely surpassed them."

Videl looked at him with fascination and admiration, the red hue still present on her cheeks. Gohan was really an exceptional person. And he was so handsome…

"What about you?" He asked, bringing her out of her dreamland.

"Me? I still do the same thing I did in high school: I help the police, only now, I AM the police." She replied, showing him her police badge hooked on her belt. "Oh! And guess who's back?"

He smiled, and although he already knew the answer, asked: "Who?"

"Saiyaman!" She said with enthusiasm. "Can you believe it? After seven years of absence, he appears again, just like that! And the same day we meet, at that!"

Gohan laughed nervously. "What a coincidence…"

"It's really a heaven-sent chance for me!"

The young doctor raised his brows. "A chance?"

"To find out his true identity, of course!" She replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And this time, trust me, I will unmask him!"

Gohan suppressed a sigh. This girl will never change… Well, it was because of that that he'd fallen in love with her, after all.

The ring of his beeper brought him out of his thoughts, and he looked at the device hooked at his belt, blinking, having forgotten he owned one. He took it off of his belt, stopping the ring, and looked at the small screen, frowning.

"An emergency at the hospital. I'm sorry, Videl, I have to go." He said, standing up from his chair.

She smiled, although slightly disappointed that he already has to leave, and nodded. "I understand."

He smiled in gratefulness, and started to walk away from their table. After a few steps, he stopped and turned back. He got a pen out of a pocket and wrote something on a napkin.

"It's my personal number." He said. "You don't have to call me if you don't want to, but you never know…"

"I'll call you." She assured.

He smiled, then sat down again and sipped on his coffee.

"Gohan, your emergency at the hospital…?"

"Ah… Shoot! I have to go, Videl! Glad to have seen you again!"

As Videl watched him leave the coffee shop, she couldn't help but have a feeling of déjà vu…

The ring of her cell phone brought her out of her thought, and she got it out of her purse, frowning ever so slightly when she saw the name displayed on the small screen.

"Hello?"

"_Videl! What on earth are you doing?! It's been hours that I'm waiting for you at the restaurant!"_

The young woman's eyes widened as she remembered about their date. "Oh Heiji, I'm so sorry! I met an old friend from high school and you know how it goes, we're talking about old times and we don't see the time pass…"

"_Yeah, I see, you're abandoning your fiancé for another guy…"_

Videl rolled her eyes. "I didn't abandon you, don't exaggerate."

A laugh could be heard from the other side of the line, and she smiled. "I guess it postpones our date to tonight?"

"_Sorry, I'm working tonight."_

A moment of silence. "You're taking revenge, huh?"

She heard him laugh through her cell phone.

--

Erasa was watching her best friend stare at a napkin for quite a while. She approached her and looked at the napkin over her shoulder.

"A phone number? To whom is it?"

Videl quickly put the napkin in her purse, glaring at her blonde friend.

"That's not your business." She retorted.

"Don't tell me it's the phone number of a man?" Erasa joked.

Videl didn't answer, ignoring he friend's question. This certain one widened her eyes, slapping her hand over her mouth.

"It's really a man!" She exclaimed, shocked. "Videl, did you think of Heiji?"

"Relax, Erasa. He's just a friend."

"A friend? Who is it? Do I know him? Is he cute?"

"Erasa…"

"Well?"

Videl sighed, knowing that Erasa wouldn't stop bugging her about it until she told her. "He's just… A friend from high school."

"From high school? I must know him, then. What's his name?" The young blonde asked.

Videl bit her lower lip. "Gohan…"

Erasa's eyes doubled in size. "Gohan?? The very same Son Gohan whom you were totally head over heels in love with in high school??"

Videl glared draggers at her friend, her cheeks burning. "Stop with that, Erasa; I _wasn't_ in love with him in high school, and I never was!"

Erasa rolled her eyes. "Oh please, Videl, everyone knew you were head over heels for him."

"Well everyone was wrong." She retorted, crossing her arms. "And anyway, it's all in the past."

There was a moment of silence. Erasa bit inside her cheek, then, unable to resist, she asked:

"Are you going to call him?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I call him? Beside, I'll do it right now!"

Videl got her cell phone and the napkin from her purse, and dialed Gohan's phone number.

--

He'd arrived early, not wanting to be late. He was starting to regret it, now; he found that the time passed very slowly…

He looked at his watch and sighed. She wouldn't be here before a good quarter hour. He tapped his finger on the table a bit, but stopped when he saw that he was starting to ruin it. He looked at his watch again. Only two minutes had passed. Another sigh escaped his lips, then he took his glasses off and massaged his eyes.

"Have you chosen?" A waitress asked.

He turned to her then shook his head. "I'm waiting for someone."

The waitress nodded, then went to take another table's order.

He stared at his glasses for a little while, then he folded them and put them in their case, which he then put in the inside pocket of his jacket. It wasn't like he needed them, but his mother thought that he seemed less naïve and more serious with glasses, and he could only agree with her, though he wasn't really sure that he seemed less naïve, no matter what he wore…

"You're early." Said a feminine voice next to him, bringing him out of his thoughts.

He turned toward the person who had spoken, and his jaw dropped in seeing her. She was absolutely sublime. She was wearing a long, red, shoulder strapped dress which was marrying her body's curves perfectly and was slightly showing her cleavage, black sandals with heels, and her raven hair was magnificently falling on her shoulders.

She closed his mouth with two fingers and laughed at seeing him blush. She then sat down in front of him, leaning forward a bit, then put her elbows on the table and placed her chin on her hands. She then noticed that something was missing.

"Weren't you wearing glasses, this afternoon?" She asked.

"I was, yes… But I don't really need them."

She raised her brows. "Then why do you wear them?"

He shrugged then took the menu and looked over the different dishes.

"I think you look better without glasses."

He hided his crimson cheeks behind the menu. She giggled, then took the other menu, pondering about what she was going to choose.

A bit later, the waitress came back and took their orders.

"You didn't order much." She noticed. "I remember how much you ate in high school; you're not hungry?"

He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "To be honest… I already ate."

"Oh? Why?

"It's a nice restaurant, and I tend to forget my manners when I'm hungry…"

She laughed, and couldn't help but agree. He smiled. He'd missed this laugh. After a while, she stopped laughing, and blushed slightly when she saw him staring at her, a gentle smile on his lips.

It should be a crime to be that handsome…

They talked all along the dinner, telling to each other what they had become and talking about the old times in high school. They were really having a great time together, but all the good things had to end, and they were already at the dessert.

"You know," Gohan began, his cheeks a light shade of red while his eyes were staring at his chocolate cake. "I… I always was… Well… I always had… a-a crush on you, when we were in high school."

His cheeks had become red crimson at the end of his sentence. He looked up to the young woman in front of him, anxious, but curious, to see her reaction.

Videl couldn't believe her ears. Her surprise could be read clearly on her face, and her cheeks were perfectly reflecting Gohan's ones. _He had… a crush… on me?_

Recovering from her surprise, she smiled. "I have to admit… I was quite fond of you, too."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He chuckled softly. "I was sure that you were 'tolerating' my presence because I was Erasa's friend."

"It was the case, in the beginning." She nodded. "But I learned to know you, and with time, to like you."

He smiled, staring at her for a long while. He could never get tired of staring at her, she was so beautiful… And in addition of being beautiful, she was smart, determined, and although she could seem harsh, Gohan knew that deep down, she was a gentle and sensible woman, and above all, she had a heart of gold. She was also very stubborn, she had a quite a temper and didn't always mince her words, but this was part of her, and he wouldn't change her for the world.

They finished eating their desserts, keeping on talking about this and that. They asked for the check, which Gohan insisted to pay, and then they exited the restaurant.

He walked her home, up to her apartment, wanting to prolong as much as possible the time spent with her, but sadly, it was now the time to separate.

"I had a great time." Videl said.

"Me too."

They stayed without moving for a while, in silence. And then, Gohan's hand seemed to move on its own, and came to stroke the now red cheek of the young woman. He looked at her tenderly, then slowly moved his face closer to hers, dangerously reducing the space between them…

Videl felt his soft lip on hers, and although her mind was screaming at her to stop, that she wasn't supposed to kiss a man while being engaged to another, she couldn't help but kiss him back, and wrapped her arms around his neck while he pulled her against him. She detached her lips from his after a while, feeling his breath ticking her face.

"Do you want to come in?" She breathed, the words coming out of her mouth before she could stop them.

He nodded his head, his eyes not leaving her as she turned around, got her keys out of her purse and unlocked the door. She opened it, keeping it open to let him enter then followed him inside and turned the lights on, illuminating her living room with its lights.

"Do… Do you want something to drink?"

He turned to her and smiled. "Water, please."

"I'll go fetch you that. Make yourself comfortable in the meantime." She said, walking toward the kitchen which could be seen from the living room.

Gohan went to sit on the couch, and ran a hand through his spiky hair, letting out a sigh. He was having a hard time believing that they had kissed barely a few moments ago. He'd dreamed of this moment so many times, in high school, and those last seven years, that it could be one of those damned dreams again. And a very realistic one, at that.

"Here."

He turned to Videl who was holding a glass of water out to him. Thanking her with a smile, he took the glass and took a gulp of it then placed it on the little table in front of the couch. Next, he took Videl's glass and placed it on the table as well, then looked at her into her eyes, which were looking at him interrogatively.

He pulled her to him and captured her lips, laying her down on the couch. She ran her fingers through his spiky hair, while he was placing his hand on her thigh, slowly moving up under her dress, stopping on her hip. With his other hand, he slowly made the shoulder strap of her dress slip down, and then he started to kiss her neck, trailing down to her shoulder, making her moan in pleasure.

"Go-Gohan… W-Wait…" She managed to say.

He stopped abruptly then straightened up, pulling away from her, and looked away. "I-I'm sorry, I don't know what has gotten to me…"

She moved closer to him and kissed him softly on the lips. He looked at her, raising his brows, wondering what she wanted. She smiled.

"I just wanted us to go to a more comfortable place…" She said softly, surprising herself.

"Oh." He said, as understanding could be read on his face.

She got up from the couch, and sent him a glance before disappearing in the corridor. He blinked, then a smirk tugged his lips. He got up as well, and hurriedly caught up with her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She released herself from his hold and walked toward her room, giggling.

He pinned her against the bedroom door, kissing her passionately. Then he lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, while his lips trailed down to her neck. She moaned, a wave a pleasure invading her.

Capturing her lips once again, he turned the door handle, then opened it, and entered the bedroom, closing the door behind him with his foot. She detached her legs from around his waist, touching the floor again, and took his jacket off of him, throwing it somewhere in the room. Then she loosened his tie, having to detach her lips from his for a few moments to get it over his head, and threw it as well. They discarded the rest of their clothes as they went toward the bed, in which they lied down, Gohan on top of Videl, their nude bodies pressed against each other.

He trailed his lips down to her jaw, then her neck, and went lower, lingering on her breast. Videl grabbed the sheet of her mattress, a moan escaping her lips when she felt his tongue exploring her bosom, his hand caressing the other. Then he went up slowly, kissing every inch of her skin during his ascent. Then he kissed her passionately, and entered her, stifling her cries of pleasure with his lips.

He buried his head in her neck, going back and forth in her at a faster and faster pace, until he found one that suited them. She wrapped her legs around his waist, moving her hips at the same pace as him.

She tightened her legs around his waist, and pressed her body as much as possible to his own. He growled, then seized her mouth savagely, taking a hold of her hips, quickening the pace.

In all her life, Videl had never had so much pleasure with a man, not even with her fiancé, whom she had forgotten the moment she tasted the forbidden fruit which was named Son Gohan…

Stifling a cry of pleasure in her neck, he could feel the deliverance near. She cried his name out, invaded by an explosion of pleasure. Gohan followed her closely, delighted by their shared pleasure. Then, out of breath, he rolled on his back, lying down next to her.

The silence installed between the two lovers, only interrupted by their panting breaths. After a little while, Gohan covered them with the sheet, then lied down next to her again, his eyes staring at the ceiling.

"Thank you." She said softly, breaking the silence. Before his interrogating eyes, she added: "For covering me, I mean."

He smiled, stroking her cheek. He looked at her for a long while before he pulled her to him and kissed her tenderly. She smiled at him, then laid her head on his muscular torso, signing in content. She felt his arm wrapping her waist, and closed her eyes, quickly falling asleep, closely followed by her lover.

--

The sun rose slowly in the sky, its rays getting through a window, lighting two sleeping young lovers, embraced against each other. The man awakened slowly, his sight adjusting in the sudden light. A smile tugged his lips softly when his eyes landed on the sleeping form in his arms. He buried his face in the young woman's neck, exploring it with his lips.

"Hmm… Gohan…" She moaned, her slumber dissipating.

He continued his assault on her neck; kissing, licking, nibbling, making moan his lover, who was very much awake now. She climbed on him, straddling him, and kissed him passionately. She felt his member hardening against her body with excitation, and she released his mouth, smirking. He watched her descend under the sheet, his eyebrow raised. He then felt an immense pleasure get a hold of him, and clenched his fists, his head backwards, discovering a new way of pleasure. He couldn't resist anymore, and released all he had in Videl's mouth, who reappeared then from under the sheet, her smirk still present, as she licked her lips sensually. He pulled her against him, kissing her fiercely, and rolled her on her back so he was on top of her, his hands roaming over the naked body of the young woman.

His overdeveloped hearing then heard the sound of keys turning in a lock, and he detached his lips from his lover's ones. Turning his gaze toward the bedroom door, he concentrated his hearing more, his brows furrowed, and heard the front door open.

Videl looked at him interrogatively. "What's the matter?"

The voice of a man who she knew all too well answered her question: "Videl, it's me!"

The young woman widened her eyes, while Gohan looked at her, frowning.

"Who is it?" He asked.

Once again, it was the voice of the very same man that answered: "Videl, are you here? Where is my lovely fiancée?"

Videl saw several emotions pass Gohan's face; the surprise, the understanding, the anger, the disgust, and finally, the pain. He got up from the bed, and started to quickly dress himself.

"Gohan, wait…" She begged, quietly so that Heiji wouldn't hear her. "Let me explain…"

He looked at her, deeply hurt. "How… How could you…?"

"I…"

"Videl, where are you?" They heard, as the steps of the young man were coming dangerously closer to the bedroom.

Gohan quickly finished dressing himself, then walked toward the window. Without a glance for the young woman, he jumped, causing Videl to stifle a cry of horror. The sheet covering her body, she rushed to the window, seeing, to her great surprise and to the passer-bys in the street one, the young man land on his feet with a cat-like grace after having jumped from the eighth floor. He raised his head toward her, meeting briefly her eyes, and then he ran away.

In her stupor, Videl didn't hear her bedroom door open, nor did she hear the sound of steps coming closer. But she felt very well arms wrapping around her waist, and lips kissing her cheek.

"Hello my love." She heard him whisper in her ear. "Did you have a good night?"

She slowly nodded her head, feeling the guilt crushing her. She had just cheated on her fiancé, to whom she was to be married in only a month.

She felt Heiji's hand roaming on her body, while his lips were busying themselves on her neck. She pulled away from him, telling him that she wasn't in the mood, and laid on her bed. She heard Heiji mumble something incomprehensible as he exited the bedroom, leaving her alone. She clutched a pillow against her, letting her tears fall for the first time in years.

The worst, it was that she'd hurt the man she loved since she was sixteen…

**End Of Part One**


	2. Part Two

**A Night's Consequences**

**Part Two**

The scientist settled herself in front of her screen, holding a cup of coffee, watching her handsome prince in his Gravity Room. Ever since her father had built this special room for him to train in, years ago, she'd made the habit of watching him performing his skill, at first worried that he kills himself with exhaustion, then she started to like the sight of the bloodthirsty warrior while he trained.

The door of the Gravity Room opened abruptly, causing the gravity to drop at once, which still irritated Vegeta just as much. His troublemaker entered the room, slamming the door behind him, and Bulma was surprised to see that it was Gohan; the young man trained very rarely since the Majin Buu incident, and came even more rarely, if not never, to train with Vegeta in his Gravity Room.

And he didn't look to be in good mood _at all_, which was just as much unusual for the young doctor.

Vegeta looked at the son of his rival, raising an eyebrow, just as surprised as his mate – though he showed it less – to see him turning up in his Gravity Room. Then his nose detected a familiar scent on the demi Saiya-jin who was starting to power up, not losing any time in explaining why he came.

"You could have taken a shower, first." He said. "You reek of sex."

Bulma spitted her coffee on her screen, shocked by what she had just heard. Of course, she suspected that the little innocent Gohan wasn't so _innocent_ anymore; he was a man, after all, and a Saiya-jin, on top of that!

But why did he look so mad?

Finishing powering up to his maximum, immediately going Mystic, Gohan rushed to his prince, who was, to his great frustration, blocking and dodging all his attacks.

"What's the matter, brat, you weren't good enough and she dumped you?" Vegeta gibed, keeping on blocking and dodging his opponent's attacks.

Gohan's brows furrowed even more, and he spoke for the first time since his arrival. "I would have preferred that."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow, his curiosity stirred by the young man's reply. "Oh? And what's it, then?"

Just thinking about it angered Gohan even more, and he jabbed a powerful punch in the nose of his opponent, sending him crash on the wall of the Gravity Room, leaving his body imprint on it. Vegeta took his bloody and certainly broken nose in his hand, glaring draggers at the Mystic Warrior.

His curiosity forgotten, he attacked.

--

Although blonde, Erasa wasn't stupid, unlike to what people might think, and she was even less blind, especially when it was about her best friend. Something was bothering Videl; Erasa understood it the moment she entered their usual coffee shop. The young blonde could see well that she was trying to hide it with her fake smile, and it may have worked with someone else, but certainly not with someone you know since childhood.

"Videl, what's wrong?"

The young policewoman wasn't surprised when her friend asked this question, and to be honest, she had expected it. Erasa knew her too well, and she was the only one who knew when she lied, so she decided to not say anything.

"It's not very nice to ignore me."

She sighed, and although she knew that it was pointless, she tried anyway: "Nothing's wrong, Erasa, I'm fine."

Erasa resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her vain tentative to lie to her. "You do know I'm going to harass you till you tell me, right?"

Another sigh escaped her lips. "Yeah, I know."

There was a moment of silence, in which Videl was avoiding Erasa's gaze, while this one waited for her to speak. Finally, after a little while, the young blonde broke the silence:

"Well?"

She sighed again, staring at her coffee, and a barely visible shade of pink colored her cheeks. "You… You were right, Erasa."

She raised a blond eyebrow. "About what?"

"About Gohan." The hue on her cheeks intensified. "I… I really was in love with him in high school."

"Oh I see!" Erasa exclaimed. "You realized that you were still in love with him during your dinner yesternight, and now you feel guilty because you have feeling for him while you're engaged to Heiji!"

She didn't have the courage to contradict her friend, and nodded. And in some way, it wasn't exactly a lie: she had really realized that she was still in love with Gohan, only it wasn't during their dinner, but the moment she saw him, at the hospital. And she wasn't feeling guilty only because of her feelings for him…

"Don't worry, I'm sure it will pass quickly." Her friend assured. "He was your first love, what you're feeling is completely normal. And we're talking about Gohan here; he is so charming with his little naïve side and all… Plus he's more than handsome, smart, kind… and didn't you tell me he was a doctor? Oh my God this guy is absolutely perfect! Do you know if he has a girlfriend? Do you think he remembers me? You told me he worked at the Satan City Hospital, right? How about we go there?"

Without waiting for her accord, or even a reply, Erasa stood up then took Videl by her arm to drag her out of the coffee shop, and toward the most important hospital of the city.

"Hey, not so fast! Who said I wanted to go there?"

Erasa stopped, turning toward her with a raised eyebrow. "Why you wouldn't want to?"

Videl released her arm from Erasa's hold and crossed her arms. "I don't have time for that, what do you think! And I have to go to work!"

Her friend shrugged. "Fine, if you don't want to, don't come. I'll go alone."

Videl watched her walk away for a short while, and then started to run after her. She didn't like the idea of Erasa being alone with Gohan at all.

"Didn't you have to go to work?" The young blonde asked, a small smirk on her lips.

Videl hit her head on a wall inwardly. She had been manipulated!

--

He was completely exhausted. His little 'visit' at the Prince's had helped him to unwind, but it had also totally spent his energy, and had put him in a bad condition as well. He must have a few broken ribs, and plenty bruises and injuries all over his body. But fortunately, Vegeta had been smart enough to not touch his face too much, and he only had a small plaster above his left eyebrow. He was very grateful that he had spared his face, but did he have to beat him up until he lost consciousness?

"Vegeta is right, I'm really lacking training." He told himself as he walked in the corridors of the Satan City Hospital.

He walked past the reception, so lost in thoughts that he didn't notice the two women who were precisely asking to see him.

"Oh, here he is." The medical secretary said. "Dr. Son, these two women are asking to see you."

He stopped, then turned toward his visitors, freezing on the spot when he saw the last person he wanted to see. How dared she to come see him in _his_ workplace after what she did to him?! He was about to tell them that he was inundate by the work and that he didn't have time to give them, but stopped. He couldn't do that to Erasa; she had nothing to do with what Videl had done to him. So, he ignored his feeling, and forced a smile.

"Erasa, Videl, what a great surprise!"

Videl raised her brows, surprised by his reaction. She'd seen his expression pass briefly to anger when he'd looked at her, and he had been about to say something – certainly that he was busy – but he'd retracted when he saw Erasa, his eyes softening, and had smiled, although she doubted that he was sincere.

"Gohan! It's been so long!" Erasa exclaimed, hugging him.

Gohan blushed slightly, scratching the back of his head. Finally, she eventually let go of him, and looked at him, smiling.

"You're as handsome as ever!" She said, making him blush even more. "You must've been a real heartbreaker…"

He looked at her, confused. "But I'm a doctor, Erasa, I heal heart if needed, I don't break them…"

A BIG drop of sweat appeared at the back of the two young women's head, and then the blonde started to laugh. "You didn't change at all! As naïve as ever!"

She slapped his shoulder amicably, reopening an injury which was _right_ at the place she slapped, causing Gohan to wince in pain. Fortunately, it went unnoticed by Erasa, but not by Videl, who wondered how someone who was able to jump from the eighth floor and land on his feet without troubles could be affected by a light slap on the shoulder. No, there had to be something else… And then, she noticed the coat of the doctor become stained with red at his shoulder, and gasped, attracting the attention of the two friends, who looked at her interrogatively.

Blood.

"Gohan… You… You're…" She stammered, pointing at his shoulder.

They turned to the shoulder she was pointing at, and Erasa gasped as well.

"Oh my God, Gohan! You're bleeding!"

"Err… Really? I'm so clumsy, I must've hurt myself without realizing it!" He started to laugh nervously, scratching the back of his head again.

"You need to be examined by a doctor!"

"Erasa, I _am_ a doctor, and I'm telling you that it's okay. Don't worry." He said.

Erasa seemed to accept this answer, but Videl would have none of it.

"And how can you be so sure? You said so yourself; you don't even know how you've hurt yourself. It could be serious, especially if it's not treated in time!"

He glared draggers at her, but Erasa had been convinced by Videl's words, and was already starting to ask for a doctor around them.

"What's going on?" A doctor in his forties asked.

"Gohan has an injury on his shoulder, it has to be treated before it becomes infected!" Erasa said hurriedly, showing the young doctor next to her.

"It's nothing, Dr. Yamato." Gohan assured. "I'm sorry to have bothered you for nothing."

Dr. Yamato frowned, seeing the blood stain which was keeping on growing on his colleague's white coat sleeve.

"Just to be safe, I'm going to examine you." He decided.

This alarmed the demi Saiya-jin. If this doctor examined him, he would see that he wasn't only injured on his shoulder, but all over his body! How was he going to explain the presence of all his bruises?

"Come with me, Dr. Son." Dr. Yamato said, starting to walk toward one of the numerous rooms of the hospital.

Gohan wouldn't have followed him if Erasa wasn't dragging him by strength by his arm, pressing on a particularly painful bruise, and he grimaced. He sensed that Videl was following them, and cursed inwardly.

"Come in." The doctor said, holding the door open to let them enter.

Resigned, Gohan let himself be dragged inside the hospital room, hearing the door close behind him after Videl entered.

"Wait a minute!" He said suddenly. "Don't tell me that you're going to stay while Dr. Yamato is examining me!"

"But we're worried about you, Gohan!" Erasa retorted.

"It's okay, Dr. Son, they don't bother me." Dr. Yamato said calmly.

_Well, they bother me. Especially __**her**__._ Gohan thought, sending the young dark haired woman an icy glare.

"Well, Dr. Son, sit down on the bed and take you coat and your shirt off, please." The other doctor asked kindly.

He sighed, and obeyed without arguing. Cries of surprise and horror escaped the lips of the other three persons.

"Oh my God, Gohan! What happened to you??" Erasa cried.

_He didn't have all these bruises, yesternight… _Videl thought. _Then, he got all of them today…?_

"It's less serious than it looks, really…" Gohan tried.

"But how did you get all these injuries?" Dr. Yamato asked.

"I… um…" He sighed. "I do martial arts, and my sparring partner isn't the type to hold back."

"You mean that these injuries were all done bare-handed?" asked Dr. Yamato, surprised.

"Uh… yes."

"Well, this guy must be really strong." Videl said, talking for the first time since they had entered the hospital room.

Gohan didn't even glance at her. "Well, Doctor, are you going to examine me or not?"

The doctor seemed to be brought out of his torpor. "Erm… Yes, yes."

Under the worried gaze of the two young women, Dr. Yamato began examining his colleague, making him wince from time to time. After several long minutes, he took stock: three broken ribs, numerous bruises on his arms, his fists seriously banged-up, burn-marks on his torso and forearms, not to mention his bruise on his shoulder which had attracted their attention.

He then began to bandage his ribs, his shoulder and his arms, plastering other less serious injuries, while Gohan was inwardly cursing Vegeta to have put him in this state, and also to not have given him the time to heal himself in the regenerating tank, or to go fetch a Senzu Bean at the Karin tower, or to go see Dende so that he could heal him…

"Here, all done."

He blinked, then lowered his eyes to look at himself. He had so much bandages that he looked like a real mummy. He turned to Dr. Yamato, a smile appearing on his lips.

"Thank you, Doctor."

He was answered by a warm smile. "I only did my duty as a doctor. And, you would have done the same thing, if I were in your place."

"Say, Gohan," Erasa started, changing the subject. "Do you have time to go have a drink with me?"

Videl looked at her friend, narrowing her eyes. How dared she ask Gohan out while she knew very well that she was still in love him? And she was supposed to be her best friend!

"It's that… I'm working now…" Gohan replied, not getting Erasa's hint.

"You can go, Dr. Son, the hospital is rather calm today." Dr. Yamato said. "We will be able to manage without you, don't worry."

He shrugged. "Okay, then."

"Great!" The blonde said. "Videl won't be able to come though, she has to go to work. Right Videl?"

Videl's eyes narrowed even more, but when she saw the relief on Gohan's face, she didn't dare contradict Erasa, and nodded.

"I'm late, for that matter." She said. "I'll go now. Glad to have met you, Dr. Yamato."

"I was glad as well." The doctor replied.

And she left, cursing the traitress who pretended to be her best friend. How could she betray her like this while knowing perfectly the feelings she had for Gohan? Okay, she was engaged to Heiji, and Gohan was single, but still, she asked him out – even if he didn't get it – and in front of her, on top of that!

"I hope she'll have the worst time of her life!"

She didn't know how true this will be…

--

They went to have a drink, like Erasa suggested, but it turned out that Gohan didn't stop after one drink, and took a second one, then a third, a fourth, and so on.

"Another one!" He ordered, his cheeks red because of alcohol.

"Gohan, maybe you should…"

"Is this drink coming, already?!" He cut her.

And he kept on drinking, not looking ready to stop anytime soon. Erasa sighed. It really wasn't like that that she imagined her first date with Gohan, and it was so out of character to see the kind little innocent Gohan drowning himself in alcohol.

"I can't believe she did that to me…" He said to himself out loud, stirring his friend's curiosity.

"Who?" She asked.

He clenched his glass, and spat her name like it was poison. "Videl."

"Videl? What did she do to you?"

His glass shattered under the pressure, making Erasa jump. "She… How could she…"

"Gohan, you're bleeding…"

He ignored her, asking for another drink. He drank it in on gulp, and asked for another one.

"Gohan, you shouldn't drink so much…" The young blonde advised.

"I think I have the right to drown my sorrow the way I want!" He retorted, after having emptied another drink.

"Your… sorrow?" She repeated, and then understanding could be read on her face. "Oh, I see; you discovered that Videl is engaged…"

He gave a bitter laugh. "If it was only that…"

Erasa frowned. "What do you mean?"

"She… She used me…" He said, his voice full of pain.

"Gohan, what did she do to you?" The young woman asked again. "Your dinner didn't go well?"

"Oh, it went very well; we ate, we talked, we laughed… I really had a great time."

"Then… why…?"

"After the dinner," He continued, like she hadn't interrupted him, his eyes staring at his half full drink. "I walked her home, and I kissed her."

Erasa widened her eyes. "You WHAT!? Gohan, she's engaged!!"

"And she was really careful not to tell me…" He said. "And she didn't even push me away, on the contrary, she responded to my kiss, and then invited me to come in." He clenched his glass again, only he was careful to not break this one. "I should've refused, at this moment, but how could I know that she already had someone?"

The young woman wasn't sure if he expected a reply or not, so she said nothing, silently waiting for him to continue his story. He finished his drink, and asked for another one again, looking at it for a long while before taking a gulp, and then continued:

"That's where things got out of hand."

"What do you mean?" She risked.

He stayed silence for a moment, still staring at his glass. "We… We spent the night together."

"What?" Erasa asked, not sure she had heard right.

He sent her a glare, not liking to repeat himself. "We fucked, is it clearer now?!"

He had said that louder than he would have thought, and all the eyes turned toward him, a heavy silence settling in the pub.

"WHAT!?" Gohan exclaimed, slamming his glass on the counter, shattering this one as well, and cracking the wood noticeably.

It was all the other customers needed to return to their business, the bartender being too scared to say anything about the damages.

"Another one!" He ordered.

Erasa was too shocked to advise him to stop drinking. Vidal had… with Gohan… while Heiji…

"How could she…?"

"Good question." Gohan said, holding a new drink. "And she didn't even wear an engagement ring during the dinner, or when we meet again, for that matter, but at that time, it wasn't intentional. On the other hand, at the dinner, it was different…" He clenched his glass again. "I bet she had planned it all that bi-"

"Hey! Be careful about what you're going to say!" Erasa interrupted him. "It's my best friend who you're talking about!"

He sent her a glare that made a shiver ran down her spine. "I wouldn't be proud of it, if I were you."

She lowered her head. "I know." She sighed. "I can't believe that she did that… And a month before her wedding, on top of that."

"A month, huh?" He snorted. "I must've been her little one night stand, her last indiscretion, before taking the bid leap."

"It's not Videl's type."

"I guess it is, after all." He said. "She… She used me… I could never forgive her. Never. And… And the worst…"

"The worst?" Oh no, what did she do to him, again?

"The worst…" He let out a sigh. "The worst, it's that I love her. I've fallen in love with her when I was seventeen, and I always loved her since then. I've never been able to forget her… She was the only one who ever meant in my heart, and even after all what she did to me, I know I'll never be able to stop loving her."

Erasa stayed silent, not knowing what to say before such a declaration. He finished yet another drink, and stared at it, clenching it again.

"But she… She stole my heart, and then she made sure it was shredded well before she gave it back to me, piece by piece." He loosened the pressure on his glass. "And yet, this heart she had so mauled… This heart, she had broken without remorse… It will only beat for her."

--

She didn't know what to do. Her fiancé came to see her at her apartment, and of course, he wanted to 'have fun' with her. She was in the bathroom, in that moment, but she knew she couldn't stay there forever. Moreover, she couldn't use the period excuse; she'd already used it, about ten days ago, when she hadn't wanted to.

"Videl, you okay? It's been a while since you've been in here!" She heard, behind the door.

"Uh… no, not really…" She replied. "I think I didn't digest well the fish at lunch…"

She heard a sigh. "Do you need anything?"

"No, I'll be fine, I think."

"Are you sure?"

She was about to answer that she was fine, but the doorbell prevented her from it.

"Can you answer the door?" She asked instead.

She heard him walk away, and sighed in relief, inwardly thanking the person who had saved her from this situation.

She wouldn't thank that person for long…

"Oh, hi Er-"

"Where's Videl?" She cut him, inviting herself to come in.

"She's in the bathroom." He replied. "She doesn't feel very we-"

"Videl, get out of there!" Erasa shouted, hammering the bathroom door with her fist.

"Erasa, I think you should calm down…" Heiji said nervously.

She sent him a glare, and he shut up immediately. This woman was really intimidating when she wanted.

"Go take a walk, Heiji. I need to talk to Videl. _Alone_."

Not wanting to upset the woman, who was already mad enough as it is, he hurriedly exited the apartment, abandoning his fiancée at the mercy of the mad woman.

"Erasa…?" Videl called nervously, still inside the bathroom.

"Get out of here, I told you! RIGHT NOW!!"

The door finally opened, revealing Videl who was looking at her friend interrogatively.

"What's gotten to you, Erasa?"

"What's gotten to me?!" Erasa repeated, indignant. "The question should rather be: 'What had gotten to you?'! Really, Videl, I thought I knew you better than that!"

"Could you be any vaguer here?" She said sarcastically.

Erasa ignored her. "How… How could you do that to him? Gohan is completely shattered because of you!"

Videl's heart missed a beat when she heard his name, and, slowly, understanding made its way to her face. She swallowed. "Go-Gohan?"

"Yeah, Gohan! The one who's heart you've broken, remember?"

"He… He talked to you?"

"You bet he talked to me! He was so drunk that he would've reeled off his story to a plant while taking it for his best friend!"

"Gohan, drunk?" She must have heard wrong, it wasn't possible. The two just didn't match.

"Yeah, drunk! And not slightly!" Her friend replied. "He was in a state… How could you use him like that?"

Now, she was starting to get angry. Blame her for what she did, okay, but don't go accuse her that she had used Gohan! And plus, in was completely untrue!

"I didn't use him!" She retorted. "How could I predict what was going to happen?"

"Well, you shouldn't have invited him to come in, in the first place!" Erasa reproached.

"I just invited him to have a drink, he's the one who practically jumped all over me!"

"If you had told him that you were engaged, he certainly wouldn't have! And besides, why didn't you tell him? Moreover, you didn't even wear your engagement ring! During your police duties, I can understand, you don't want to ruin it, but during the dinner?"

Videl didn't know what to respond. She wasn't sure herself of the reason of her action.

"I forgot it."

Erasa rolled her eyes. "Oh please, Videl! Not to me!"

"Look, Erasa, I don't know, okay?" She said, starting to loose her cool. "I didn't put it, that's all! How could I know that it would end like that?"

"And why you didn't tell him that you were engaged?"

"Oh, will you stop this interrogatory, already?" Videl exclaimed, her cool completely forgotten. "You think that I don't feel guilty enough as it is? But no, you just have to top up a coat, to rub it in!"

Erasa let out a deep sigh, and went to the living room – they were still in the corridor, in front of the bathroom door. She collapsed on the couch, closely followed by her friend.

"Why you didn't stop him, when it started to get serious?" She asked, the anger having disappeared from her voice.

Videl lowered her head. "I… I don't know… I guess… I didn't want him to stop…" She raised her head, looking at her friend. "And trust me, if you were in my place, you wouldn't have wanted him to stop, either."

**End Of Part Two**


	3. Part Three

**A Night's Consequences**

**Part**** Three**

Two weeks had passed since Erasa's 'little' anger, and things had returned to normal. And like any normal afternoon for the two best friends, they were having lunch in their favorite restaurant, talking about this and that. But there was one thing Videl wanted to discuss with Erasa, and she really didn't know how to bring it up. Lost in her thoughts, she wasn't listening to Erasa anymore, who, ever true to herself, was talking non-stop.

Finally noticing that her friend wasn't listening to her anymore, Erasa frowned. "Something's wrong, Videl?"

She sighed. "I don't know what to do anymore, Erasa."

"About what?"

"About Heiji." She replied. "It's been two weeks that I'm avoiding him, and he's starting to question himself."

"Why are you avoiding him?"

"Because… As soon as we're alone, he always wants us to…" Videl let her friend guess the rest.

"Ah. Okay."

An uncomfortable silence settled between the two friends, but it didn't last long.

"And why you don't want to?" Erasa asked. "It's normal, in a couple, to have these kinds of relations."

A sigh escaped the lips of the raven haired woman. "I… I don't know… When I'm with him, I freeze." She paused. "And on top of that, I can't stop thinking about _him_."

"About Gohan?"

She nodded. "I can't get him out of my head. I constantly think about him, even when Heiji is kissing or touching me – the rare times that happens, anyway. Imagine if I say his name accidentally, while we're…?"

"Mmhm." The blonde agreed. "That would be a problem."

"And I'm getting married in two weeks… Oh my God, what am I going to do during the honeymoon? It will be unavoidable, there!"

"You could…" She stopped, a bit hesitant. "You could leave Heiji."

"Leave Heiji? Two weeks before the wedding? Erasa, I can't do this to him!"

"Then you're going to marry a man you don't love?"

"Of course I lo… lo…"

"See? You can't even say it anymore."

Videl buried her face in her hands. "My God… And I'm marrying him in only two weeks…"

"What are you going to do?" Erasa asked. "Break off the engagement?"

Her friend shook her head. "I can't do that to Heiji… And besides, I loved him, when he proposed to me, my feelings for him will probably return; they are just slightly clouded by the ones I have for Gohan."

"Completely masked, you mean."

"Maybe, but I'm sure they will return. They _have to_ return."

"You're probably right." The young blonde said. "But what are you going to do, concerning Gohan?"

Videl raised an eyebrow. "Concerning Gohan? What do you mean?"

"You'll have to apologize to him, you own him that."

The young policewoman furrowed her brows, staying silent for a few moments. "I'll write him a letter."

"Videl!"

"Okay, okay…" She paused for a short while. "I'll give him a call."

"Videl…"

"What? I don't know where he lives, and if I go see him at the hospital, he will never accept to see me."

"You have his phone number, don't you? It shouldn't be too hard to find his address with that. And plus, you're in the police; it will be a child play to find where he lives!"

Videl sighed. "Fine, I'll go see him at his place…"

"Finally!"

"…If I have time."

"Videl!"

--

"Aah… There's nothing like a good bath after a long day…" Gohan said to himself.

And that day had really been long and tiring: he had paid Vegeta a visit, this morning, like almost every morning for two weeks – which, of course, delighted the Prince greatly, who didn't have a sparing partner since his great rival had gone God knew where to train the reincarnation of Buu – and this time, thoughtful, he had brought Senzu Beans with him, not wanting to relive the experience from two weeks ago. Afterwards, obviously, he went to work at the hospital, which had been restless that day. In short, he was more than glad that his day was over. He was finally able to relax, in his bath.

He had spoken too fast.

The doorbell rang, and he cursed, calling the one who had disturbed him from his heaven all sort of names. He got out of the bathtub and wrapped a towel around his waist, not bothering to dry himself. The doorbell made itself heard once again, more insistent.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" He shouted.

Apparently, the person who was behind the door didn't hear him – or simply ignored him – and kept on pushing the doorbell button repeatedly. He opened the door abruptly, and froze at the same time as the young woman in front of him – who still had her finger on the button – although for different reasons.

Her cheeks were on fire, and, whatever she did, she couldn't help but run her eyes on his muscular body, streaming of water. He really had a heavenly body, and out of the shower, he was terribly sexy. She blushed even more.

Gohan couldn't believe his eyes. She had gone as far as finding his address and come to where he lived! What the hell was her problem? She still didn't get that he didn't want to hear about her anymore?! How dared she show herself before him after what she did to him? And precisely when he was relaxing in his bath, on top of that! His… bath…

He then realized that he was just wearing a towel, and blushed red crimson. He rushed to his room, leaving the door open. Videl was brought out of her stupor, and, seeing the door open, entered the apartment.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Gohan shouted, angered, coming out of his room and quickly slipping a shirt on, not losing time in buttoning it up.

"I… Um… The door was open and…"

"I'm not talking about that! Why did you come? Don't you think you've done enough as it is!?"

She glared at him, starting to get pissed. "I came to apologize, but now I really regret to have listened to my conscience."

"Oh? Because you have a conscience?"

"I won't stand any more of this."

She walked toward the door, put her hand on the handle and turned it, starting to open the door, when a hand came to close it back. She turned around, glaring draggers at Gohan, who was glaring back at her.

"Take your hand off." She hissed.

He didn't move his hand from the door, maintaining it closed. "I don't take orders from you."

"I want to get out of here, so take your hand off."

"You shouldn't have come in, then."

Her eyes narrowed even more, intensifying the glare. "Let me out."

He still didn't move, maintaining his own glare. "I want to know."

"Know what?"

"Why?" She stayed silent. "Why you didn't tell me you were engaged? Why you weren't wearing your engagement ring during the dinner? Why did you let me believe that I had a chance with you? Why you didn't push me away when I kissed you? You did nothing to stop me, when I went further, and you even encouraged me to continue! Why, Videl? I want to know why!!"

She lowered her head, not knowing what to say. She was so ashamed of everything she had done… She really was an awful person, and she felt so guilty to have hurt the person who meant the most for her.

"I… I'm sorry…" She said, finally.

"Sorry? You're sorry?" He repeated. "For what, exactly, for using me, or for not succeeding your plan to the end, with the unexpected arrival of your dear fiancé?"

Tears began to fill her eyes, and she let them flow on her cheeks, her head still lowered, her hair hiding her face. She didn't say anything, didn't deny anything, she let him shout at her without budging; she deserved it, after all, and she deserved even worst.

"Answer me!!"

He took hold of her shoulders, and she lifted her head, looking at him with eyes full of tears and remorse. At seeing her like this, his anger vanished instantly, replaced by shock. Videl, crying? These words matched just as well as him drunk. But he had been drunk, because of her, and now she was crying, because of him.

"Videl I…"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence, because she had thrown herself on him, crying her eyes out on him. He didn't move, didn't push her away, and let her cry on him.

"I'm… so sorry, Gohan…" He heard her say between her sobs. "I… I didn't want to hurt you, I… I didn't think it would end like this… I should never have… I've been horrible… so horrible to you…"

Hesitant, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly against him while she kept on crying, constantly saying that she was sorry. Eventually, she let go of him and pulled away from him, wiping her tears which didn't want to stop flowing.

"Do you want a glass of water, or anything else?" He asked kindly.

She laughed between her tears, keeping on trying to stop them from flowing. "And you're so kind, after all what I did to you…"

"Videl…"

"I'd like some water, please." She said.

He nodded, and went to fetch it for her in the kitchen, leaving her alone in the living room. She spotted a couch, and went to sit on it, finally managing to calm her tears. She wiped them completely, and breathed in deeply, feeling a huge weight being removed from her shoulders. She would never have thought that she would feel so relieved after having cried.

"Here."

She turned to him, and took the glass he was holding out for her with a grateful smile. She gulped down big gulps of water, realizing that she was really thirsty. She heard a _pschitt_ on her left, where Gohan was seated, and turned toward him, seeing that he had taken a beer for himself.

"You drink, now?"

He shrugged. "Two or three beers, it doesn't affect me."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? And yet Erasa told me that you were completely drunk, when you two went to have a drink together, the other day."

"I had drunk dozen, or even twenty drinks; even a bear would have been drunk with everything I took. And I don't even talk about the hangover."

She laughed softly, feeling the tension between them fade completely. He smiled slightly, glad that she was laughing, and not crying anymore. Seeing her crying like this, _because of him_, had shredded his heart.

"I think we started off on the wrong foot, you and me." She said.

He agreed. "Indeed."

"Then, what do you say we forget everything that had happened, and start over?"

He shook his head. "It's not possible."

Her face fell. "Why?"

"After what had happened, after what we did, nothing could ever become the way it was again."

"But…"

"And I will never be able to forgive you, Videl. I will never be able to forgive you what you did to me."

She placed her glass on the small table in front of the couch, and turned completely toward him, facing him.

"You can't blame everything on me, I'm not the only one at fault here."

He raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You heard very well. You, too, have your share of responsibility in what happened."

"I don't see what you're talking about."

"Well I'm going to jog your memory then: first, it's YOU who kissed me, in front of the door of my apartment."

"And you, you invited me to come in." He reminded.

"Yes, but it's you again who kissed me on the couch, and I tried to stop you, remember?"

"You tried to stop me? You downright invited me to your room!"

"It wasn't my intention, at first, but when I saw how embarrassed you were…"

"You told yourself that kissing me would be a better idea." He finished for her.

"No, well, not exactly…"

"So, because I kissed you, I'm also at fault, that's what you mean?"

"Not only!"

"Then what, now?"

"You…!" She stopped, her cheeks on fire.

"I, what?"

She lowered her head, her cheeks burning by what she was about to say. "You… You made love to me, like no one ever did to me before. I had never felt anything like this, in all my life."

He raised his eyebrows, then blushed as well, looking away. "I'm sorry I gave you so much pleasure." He mumbled sarcastically.

She blushed even more, staring intensely at her fists clenched on her laps. A very uncomfortable silence settled between the two ex-lovers, both having a face as red as a tomato.

"But," Gohan started, breaking the silence. "If you had told me, from the beginning, that you were already engaged, I'd never have tried anything with you, and nothing would have happened."

She stayed silent for a long while before speaking, in a whisper barely audible. "Exactly…"

He turned to her, eyes narrowed, his anger back. "Exactly? Exactly you say? So you had really planned everything, huh?"

"N-No!" She cried, looking into his eyes. "I didn't plan anything! I would never…"

"But you were hoping, weren't you?" He cut her. "You were hoping that something would happen, right? And that's why you didn't say anything, and that you didn't put your engagement ring. That's why you let me do, making me believe that it was possible, you and me. Deep down, you wanted this to happen, so you did nothing… You did nothing to contradict me, when I thought you were single, you did nothing to stop me, when I kissed you, you did nothing, either, when it became more serious, because that was what you wanted, from the start." He clenched his fists. "So, you must be happy, now, aren't you? You did it; you had me in your bed. Oh, but you hadn't planned for your oh so dear fiancé to turn up unexpectedly, you may have liked to use me for a bit longer, huh?"

"Gohan… Stop it…" She begged, her tears starting to flow again.

He ignored her. "How long would you have used me, if he hadn't come? Till the wedding, perhaps, or even after that? As long as your dear fiancé didn't know anything, you could continue your little double life quietly, coming to see me when he didn't satisfy you. What kind of person are you?"

"I'm a monster!" She cried, burying her face in her hands.

"Yeah, that's it: a monster."

She kept on crying in her hands, sobbing, leaving him unmoved.

"Get out."

She lifted her head from her hands, looking at him through her tears. "What?"

"Get out, I don't want to have anything to do with a monster like you. I want you to get out of here and never come back, neither in my workplace, nor anywhere I am. I don't want to see you ever again, or even hear about you. I want you to get out of my life once and for all!"

"Go-Gohan…"

"GET OUT!!" He roared.

She suppressed a sob, slapping her hand over her mouth, and got out of the apartment running.

He leaned back on the couch, heaving a sigh, feeling his anger fading. Maybe he had been a bit harsh with her… But, no, she deserved it, she deserved every word he had said to her, and many more.

But that look she had sent him, before leaving…

He shook his head sharply, dispelling that image from his mind. But like a boomerang, it came back, and with other images, on top of that. Images of their dinner at the restaurant, of her laugh, of their night together…

He hit his head, wanting to get rid of them all, but there was nothing to do. They always came back, bringing others with them. He buried his head in his hands, begging them to leave him alone.

"Why…?" He whispered. "Why do I still love her?"

He stayed like this for a good while, miserable, his head in his hands. Then, a noise that was now familiar to him made him jump, and he stood up, searching for the origin in the room. He found it in his coat pocket, and got his beeper out of it. He frowned. An emergency at the hospital? At this hour of the night? He sighed, and went to dress up. He then got out of his apartment, of his building, outside, and in the rain that was falling on the city.

Cursing himself for not having brought an umbrella, he ran toward the hospital, being faster than any means of transport, and got there in a few minutes. Drying himself with his Ki, he entered the establishment, immediately called out by a nurse.

"Road accident." She informed him, as they were running in the corridors. "She had been hit by a car near the fifth avenue."

His heart missed a beat. She? The fifth avenue? It was really near to where he lived, could it be…?

He swallowed. "Are there informations about her identity?"

The nurse nodded. "She had her police badge with her." He felt a big lump in his throat. "Her name is Satan Videl."

He had a hard time breathing. Videl… She… She had been hit by a car, after getting out of his place… After getting out of his place crying. And she was crying because of him.

_It's all my fault…_

--

He was pacing up and down, rushing to a doctor as soon as he saw one, asking how she was. He was always answered by silence, and if it went on like this, if no one told him how his fiancée was, he was going to go crazy!

He heaved a deep sigh, and collapsed on a chair, next to the best friend of the woman he loved. His soon-to-be father-in-law was there, too, as well as several policemen, colleagues.

"Don't worry." Erasa said, trying to reassure him. "I'm sure everything will be alright."

He looked at her. "You think so?"

"Of course." She assured. "Videl is a fighter, she'll pull through."

He sighed again. "I hope you're right."

--

He sighed in relief. She was out of danger… No, _they_ were out of danger, and it was a real miracle. He had been surprised to learn the existence of this little being that was growing inside her, and more so when this very same being had survived after the accident. There was no doubt that it was his; its Ki was way too high for it to be a normal human.

He stroked the cheek of the sleeping woman tenderly, a soft smile tugging his lips. They were going to have a child… He was going to become a parent, with the woman he loved.

"Dr. Son, her family is waiting to hear from her, and her fiancé is restless…"

Reality hit him harder than Vegeta's the strongest blow. Her fiancé… It would be him who will raise his child, who will see him or her grow up, do his/her first steps, say his/her first words… He, he wouldn't be there, he would not see his own child grow up. He will have to live knowing that he was the father of a child who will never know of him. It was so unfair.

Why hadn't he met up with Videl sooner?

"Erm… Dr. Son…?"

He sighed. "I'm coming."

He got out of the hospital room, and to the corridor. Videl's relatives rushed to him when they saw him, _him_ first. The famous fiancé; his rival, in some ways. It was a man who must have the same age as him, perhaps a few years older. He was chestnut-haired and hazel-eyed, he seemed rather beefy – though he was nothing compared to him – and was rather tall.

_So it's him…_ He thought.

"Gohan?" Erasa said, surprised to see him. "You're Videl's doctor?"

"You know him?" Heiji asked.

"Videl and I went to high school with him." The blonde explained.

A cough made itself heard, and everybody turned toward Mr. Satan, who was starting to lose patience.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you, but I would like to know how my daughter is!"

Gohan smiled. "Don't worry, Mr. Satan, Videl is fine. Only…"

"Only what?" Heiji asked, urging him to continue.

He hesitated, but he was a doctor before everything, and he had no right to not tell them everything there was to know. "Videl is expecting a child, who had miraculously survived during the accident."

"A-A child?" The fiancé said, shocked. "Videl is pregnant?"

Obviously, this man thought – wrongly of course – that he was the father of Videl's child, and it was completely natural, considering that he was her fiancé, and that he didn't doubt the fidelity of his soon-to-be wife.

"Can… Can I see her?" Heiji asked.

"Videl needs rest." Gohan replied, holding himself from telling him to get lost.

"Please, I have to see her…" The man begged. "She's my fiancée…"

_I__ had__ guessed_, the demi Saiya-jin thought bitterly, _no need to remind me._ He sighed, then nodded, telling him to follow him. Seeing that everybody had started to follow him, he told them that one person at a time could see Videl. Disappointed, they went back to their places, waiting for their turn.

Gohan kept the door open to let Heiji enter, then, after having glared at the back of the man's head, he closed the door, not wanting to stay. He let out a deep sigh, then walked toward the hospital exit, when he heard Erasa's voice call him. He turned around, seeing her run toward him, and waited for her to catch up with him, wondering what she wanted.

"I wanted to thank you for taking care of Videl." She said.

He looked away, clenching his fists. "Don't thank me. It… It's my fault if she's here."

She raised her brows. "What do you mean?"

"She… She came to my place, and I… I was so mad at her… I told her all those horrible things, and… she left crying… Do you realize, Erasa? I made Videl cry, _Videl_! And she got hit by that car right near to where I live!"

"Gohan…" The young woman said, placing a comforting hand on his arm. "You couldn't know what was going to happen, and it's normal that you were mad at her, after what she did to you…"

He stayed silent, not really convinced by his friend's words. He sighed, deciding to change the subject. "You wanted to tell me something else?"

She nodded, but didn't say anything for a while, not knowing how to formulate what she wanted to say.

"Well?" He urged her, keen to go home.

She bit her lower lip. "I don't think that it's Heiji, the father of Videl's child…"

He raised his brows, having not expected this. "What makes you say that?"

"First, Videl and Heiji never do anything without protection."

"Contraceptives aren't always reliable, you know." He retorted.

"Yes, but… Tell me, of how long is Videl pregnant?"

"About two weeks, so what? It doesn't mean anything."

"It does, because… They didn't do anything for almost three weeks, while you two…"

He stayed silent for a while, then finally spoke, turning around, preparing to leave. "You're not telling me anything new. I already knew that I was the father."

"Y-You knew?"

He started to walk away, then stopped, still turning his back to her. "If the child will be born with a monkey tail, tell Videl to not worry; it's completely normal."

And he left, leaving Erasa to slowly register what she had just heard. A tail? Normal? What did he mean?

And why on Earth would this baby be born with a monkey tail?

**End Of Part Three**


	4. Part Four

**Kisa-kun: I really wanted to uptade today. Why today, you may ask? Well, because it's my birthday! That's right, people, I'm turning 19 today! :D  
Reviews would be a nice present, hehe... :p**

**Enjoy!**

**A Night's Consequences**

**Part Four**

Inside a hospital room, a young blond-haired woman sat comfortably in an armchair, skimming through a fashion's magazine. From time to time, she glanced at the young raven-haired woman sleeping on the bed. According to Gohan, her doctor, she wouldn't take a long time to wake up, and since Erasa wasn't working today, she had decided to visit her best friend, hoping that she would wake up as soon as possible.

She sighed. It had already been two hours since she was here, and Videl was still sleeping. She had hoped to be the first person to talk to her, but Heiji finished working in half an hour, and it took him ten minutes to come from his workplace to the hospital. If Videl didn't wake up right now, there would be great chances that she would when her fiancé would be present, and she _really_ wanted to talk to her before he came.

She turned her gaze back to her magazine, continuing to read the article she had started a few moments ago. Taken by the said article which gave advices on how to lose weight without depriving yourself, she didn't notice that the young woman lying on the bed was starting to wake up.

"Erasa?"

Her head jerked up, and her eyes widened. "Videl!!"

The article forgotten, she got up from her armchair and went to hug her best friend, who was starting to turn blue.

"Need… air…"

The blonde released her, and laughed nervously. "Oops, sorry Videl."

Her breath returned, Videl looked around her, immediately recognizing the hospital room.

"What am I doing in the hospital?" She asked.

"You mean… You don't remember?"

The young brunette shook her head from left to right.

"You had an accident yesterday; you got hit by a car."

Videl furrowed her brows. Yes… She remembered now… The rain, her sight blurred by her tears… She hadn't seen the car speeding toward her, and hadn't been able to avoid the impact…

"There's something else you need to know…" Erasa said, her voice bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Something else?"

Her friend nodded slowly, biting her lower lip. "You… You're pregnant…"

A moment of silence. "I… what?"

"You're expecting a baby."

She was speechless for a while, during which her friend was looking at her anxiously, still biting her lip.

"And I… I have good reasons to believe that…" She stopped, making sure she had Videl's attention, then continued. "I don't think Heiji is the father…"

"Wh-What?" Videl stammered. "Wh-Why do you say that?"

"You are two weeks pregnant…" Erasa said with a small grimace.

She suddenly had a hard time breathing, and swallowed loudly. Two weeks… No, it wasn't possible. She hadn't done anything with Heiji for nearly three weeks, which meant…

"Oh… no…"

Gohan.

"Videl! You're awake!"

The two friends turned toward the new comer simultaneously, seeing Heiji enter the hospital room, a very big smile lighting his face up. Videl was instantly worn by guilt.

She was going to have a child, and the one she was going to marry wasn't the father.

He sat down on the edge of the bed. "You seem to be better."

She forced a smile and nodded.

"Did Erasa tell you?" He asked.

She looked at him with confusion for a few moments, then she understood what he was talking about, and nodded again. "Yes, she told me… that I'm pregnant."

His smile lit his face like a Christmas tree. "Isn't it wonderful, Videl? We're going to become parents!"

She did her best to smile, despite the wish she had to die at this instant. It seemed to work, because her fiancé's face lit up even more, it that was possible. He then cupped her face with his hands, and kissed her tenderly.

She froze. She knew she was supposed to respond to the kiss of her soon-to-be husband, but she didn't manage to. Apparently, and fortunately, Heiji didn't seem to have noticed.

A cough made itself heard, interrupting the young couple, to Videl's great relief. She didn't know how long she would have been able to keep up like this.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I would like to examine my patient."

Videl's head jerked toward the person who had just spoken. Her breath got caught in her throat.

"Go-Gohan? Wh-Wha-What… What are you…?" She stammered, barely finding her voice.

Wait a minute. His patient? Surely he wasn't…

"I'm your doctor." He turned to his patient's visitors, his gaze hardening when he looked at the young man. "If you would leave us, I have to examine her."

"Yes, of course." Erasa, getting up from the armchair where she had settled in again at the fiancé's arrival. "You're coming, Heiji?"

This one nodded, then stood up and followed Erasa out of the hospital room. He stopped before the door and turned to his fiancée, smiling at her. "Get well soon. I love you."

The door closed before she could respond, although she would have been unable to. She turned her gaze to her doctor, who was glaring at the door, his fists clenched. Then, he shook his head, unclenching his fists, and turned to her.

"How do you feel?"

She blinked several times. "F-Fine, I guess."

"No sickness?" He asked, taking notes.

"Sickness?"

"Yes, sickness." He repeated. "Some women feel sick when they're pregnant."

She said nothing, blinking again. Seeing that she wasn't replying, Gohan lifted his eyes from his notepad to look at her. "You weren't told you're pregnant?"

She seemed to awaken. "Huh? Oh, yes, Erasa told me."

"So, do you feel sick?"

"Um… no, I don't think so."

He turned his gaze back to his notepad, scribbling on it. Then, he walked toward her, and sat down on the edge of the bed. Videl blushed at their closeness, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Turn around."

She raised her brows, confused, but obeyed without arguing. She then felt his hands lift her hospital robe up, and widened her eyes.

"Wha-What are you doing?" She stammered, turning around and wrapping her arms around her.

He had put his stethoscope on, earphones on his ears and holding the loudspeaker. He was looking at her, frowning. "I'm examining you."

Red from embarrassment, Videl didn't know where to put herself. She was such an idiot! What did she think he was doing? He was her doctor!

"I… um… Sorry." She said shyly, once again turning around.

He lifted her robe up again, applying the loudspeaker on the back of his patient. "Breath in… breath out."

Videl did as she was told, her cheeks still not having returned to their normal color. She tried to calm her heart beat, as she was breathing in and out like her doctor was telling her to.

"Your heart rate is slightly higher than normal." He stated, taking the loudspeaker off of the young woman's back. "But there's nothing serious in that."

She put her robe back in place, then turned around to look at him. "Is it over?"

"For now. I'll come back later for other examinations." He said, getting up from the bed. "I'll keep you under observation at the hospital for a few days."

He walked toward the door. Videl's voice stopped him, but he didn't turn around.

"Gohan, wait… I…"

He didn't move, his back to her, waiting for her to continue. She said nothing for a while, and he was starting to think that she wouldn't say anything, when she finally spoke:

"I…" She sighed. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry. I should never have hidden the truth from you, but I…" She felt her cheeks burn her. "A-Actually, ever since high school, I… I'm in-"

"I don't want to know." He cut her off, still turning his back to her, his fists clenched. "Keep your apologies for those who want to hear them."

The door slammed behind him, making Videl jump. She lowered her head, wondering if it was a good thing that he had interrupted her before she could finish her sentence or not. She sighed. Yes, it was probably better that way.

She laid back on her hospital bed, the words she had nearly told him resounding in her mind.

_Ever since high school, I'm in love with you_

--

Her fiancé had taken a day off just so he could come and get her. Colleagues of the police were here, too, as well as her father, and of course, her best friend. They were all here. All, but the person who meant the most for her.

She didn't want to leave like that, without even saying goodbye to him. She knew that there were great chances that she will never see him again. That thought broke her heart, especially when she was probably carrying his child and…

Decided, she turned to her fiancé. "I have something to do before we go. I'll be right back."

Not giving him the time to reply, she walked away from the group, going along the corridors of the Satan City Hospital toward the office of a certain doctor. Arriving in front of the door of the said office, she hesitated for a long time before deciding to knock.

"Come in." She heard him say after a short while.

Anxious, she slowly turned the door handle, opening it slightly, and looked shyly inside via the half-open door. He was standing in front of his desk, looking up at her from what seemed to be a medical file, not seeming surprised to see her in the least.

"What do you want?"

"I… I wanted to say bye."

"Okay. Bye. Now leave." He said coldly.

She took a few steps toward him. "Gohan… I don't want us to part like that…"

"You should've thought about that beforehand."

She placed her hand on his arm, looking at him with imploring eyes. He contracted, but did nothing to pull her away.

"Please, Gohan… Forgive me…" She begged, her eyes filling up with tears.

He looked away. He didn't want to see her cry. "What for? So you could sleep peacefully?"

It was getting harder and harder to keep her tears from falling. "Gohan, I… I don't want to lose you… You… You mean so much to me…"

He turned his gaze back at her, looking into her eyes. They were sincere, just like her words. His face softened, and his hand came to stroke the cheek of the young woman in front of him. She looked at him, her surprise being reflected in her blue eyes.

"Why…?" He murmured, his voice full of regrets. "Why didn't I find you sooner?"

She put her hand over his, closing her eyes. "If only…" She said, as softly as him. "If only I had waited for you…"

He placed his forehead against hers, his eyes closing as well. His other hand came to settle on her lower back, pulling her toward him, and their lips met. Soft and gentle at first, the kiss became more and more insisting and passionate as their desire grew. Gohan detached his lips from Videl's, trailing them down to her neck. She leaned her head back, making it easier for him to get to her neck, a moan escaping her lips. The young man's hands then settle on her waist, going down on her hips, then her thighs, to next go up under her skirt.

She felt her skirt slide along her legs down to her ankles, and got rid of it hastily. She then got hold of her spiky hair and pulled his face close to hers, capturing his lips. They stopped kissing after a while, panting. Then, Gohan knocked to the floor everything that was on his desk, lifted her up and sat her on it, kissing her fiercely.

She took his white coat off of him, letting it fall on the floor, then loosened his tie, having to part from his lips for a few seconds to get it over his head, taking his glasses on the way. Then she set about unbuttoning his shirt, feeling Gohan kiss her chin, trailing down to her neck, then liger on her shoulder, making the strap of her tank top slip, along with her bra's one. She moaned in pleasure, hurrying up in finishing unbuttoning his shirt, which joined his coat on the floor.

He kissed her again, while she started to explore his muscular chest with her delicate hands, going down to his hard abs, then she settled them on his back, pulling him even more against her. Her fingers then stopped on something hairy on his lower back, which she fiddled with curiously, wondering what it was. Shivers of pleasure went all over his body, and he emitted a sort of growl against Videl's mouth, intensifying the kiss with passion.

He took her tank top off of her, detaching his lips from hers a few seconds to get it over her head, like she did wit his tie, then seized her mouth again with fervor. Next he hastily unfastened her bra, resisting to the urge to tear it off, like the rest of her clothes.

He slightly moved away from her so he could take a better look at her; his eyes full of desire running on her Goddess body. He licked his lips with anticipation. He really couldn't wait to be in her. He quickly got rid of his shoes and pants, then got hold of her hips to pull her toward him, seizing her mouth savagely.

His Saiyan side was more and more gaining the upper hand over his Human one, which wasn't able to make itself heard by the hybrid. However, it wasn't going to give up without a fight, and with its last strength, made three words resound in the demi Saiya-jin's mind.

_She's engaged!!_

Gohan froze on the spot, realizing what he was doing. He was kissing an already taken woman, he was touching an engaged woman, he was about to make love to a practically married woman. What the hell was he thinking?!

Videl looked at him questioningly. "What's the matter?"

He pulled away from her, and then he hastened to dress himself. He was so ashamed of himself. Sleeping with a woman while being unaware that she was engaged was one thing, but now, he had no excuses.

"Gohan, what's with you?"

He had already put his pants back, and was now slipping his shirt on, looking about for his tie.

"Gohan!!" She exclaimed, nearly making him jump.

He sighed, putting his tie back which he had just found on the floor, not far from his glasses. Then, he threw her clothes to Videl after having gathered them, and told her to get dressed.

Confusion could be read clearly on the young woman's face as her eyes went from her clothes to the young doctor who was now slipping his shoes on.

"Gohan…?" She called him with hesitation.

He finished putting his white coat on, and placed his glasses back on his nose, finally looking at the nearly naked woman on his desk. "What are you waiting for? Get dressed!"

The sudden harshness in his tone made her jump, and she didn't understand what could have caused this so sudden change of attitude in the young doctor. She nervously ran her left hand through her hair, but stopped when she saw the ring on her finger. She gagged.

Right at this moment, there was a knock on the door, and it opened without waiting for an invitation, a very familiar voice accompanying it, "Gohan, did you see Vi- OH MY GOD!!"

Videl suddenly became aware of her nakedness, and wrapped her arms around her breast, her cheeks on fire.

"Calm down, Erasa." Intervened Gohan's perfectly calm voice. "This isn't what you think at all. I was examining Videl one last time before she left."

Videl looked at him with stupor. Since when did Son Gohan know how to lie so well?

Erasa started to laugh in a silly way. "Oops, sorry guys."

The young dark-haired woman sighed in relief inwardly, then turned to her 'doctor'. "Is it over?"

He nodded. "Yes. You can get dressed."

Which she did hastily, and then got off the desk. Erasa then noticed the mess in the office. The desk was empty, and its contents was scattered messily on the floor, as if…

She narrowed her eyes, looking suspiciously at the two adults. Gohan seemed to have nothing to blame himself for, but she didn't miss the guilty expression on her best friend's face.

"Videl, what _really_ happened?" She asked her, knowing that she couldn't lie to her.

"I already told you." Gohan replied, still as calm. "I was examining her one last time before she left the hospital."

"I'm talking to Videl, Gohan, so stay out of this." The blonde said, not taking her eyes off of her friend. "Well?"

Videl looked away. "I… um… Gohan told you… He was examining me, that's all."

"Don't lie to me, Videl."

"She isn't lying." The young doctor intervened again.

"I told you to stay out of this!" She was starting to get pissed; she didn't like it at all when she was taken for an idiot. "Tell me the truth, Videl!"

She got her answer by a silence full of meaning. "Oh my God! You guys did it?!"

"NO!!" They cried out together.

Videl blushed, staring at her shoes. "We… nearly did…"

"Videl!" Gohan exclaimed, furious that she couldn't hold her tongue.

She glared at him. "What?! I can't help it if I can't lie to her!"

"Then don't say anything!" He retorted. "What we're doing is not her business!"

"_Excuse me_," Erasa said, emphasizing each of her words. "Videl is my best friend; everything that is concerning her is my business!"

"It concerns _me_ as well, mind you, and that's not your business!"

Videl suddenly felt very dizzy, and supported herself with the desk to not collapse, attracting the attentions of the two other adults, who rushed to her, worried.

"What's wrong?" Erasa asked, while Gohan was checking her blood pressure.

She freed her wrist. "I'm _fine_." She assured.

The young doctor frowned. "I think it is preferable for you to stay a bit longer at the hospital."

"No thanks, I already stayed here long enough." She replied, straightening herself. "It must be because of my pregnancy."

"Maybe but-"

"Look," She cut him off. "There is no way I'm staying one more day in this hospital, okay? This place makes me sick!"

"As you wish." He replied coldly.

"Good." She walked toward the door, and then turned to her friend who hadn't moved. "You're coming, Erasa?"

"I… Coming."

The door of his office closed behind them.

--

He dodged a Ki blast then disappeared behind his opponent, surprising him with a kick that sent him toward the wall. Vegeta bounced on it and rushed to the demi Saiya-jin, his fist ready. Gohan blocked it, and countered with a knee in the warrior's stomach, winding him. Not giving him time to recover, he followed on with a punch which sent him crash on the ceiling, to then land heavily on the tiled floor of the Gravity Room.

Vegeta was struggling to get up, but eventually succeeded, although with difficulties. _Damn it, this brat is progressing too quickly! _He thought, wiping the blood that was flowing from his lower lip.

A mischievous smirk tugged the lips of the 'brat' in question. "So, we're getting old?"

The Prince crossed his arms. "Hmph. Because you think I was going all-out?"

Gohan's smirk widened. "I wasn't either."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow, then a smirk appeared on his lips, reflecting the hybrid's one. Without a word, he blew up his power, the golden aura around him intensifying.

The fight began again.

--

Bulma watched her godson as he entered the living room. Although in piteous state, a smile of satisfaction was tugging his swelling lips. He collapsed on the couch, next to her, a sigh escaping his lips.

"Say, Gohan," She started after a short while.

He turned to her. "Yeah?"

"Why have you suddenly resumed your training, after almost fourteen years of interruption?"

"To be ready, if something happens. You never know when a new enemy will threaten the peace, and I don't want to be out after three seconds like with Buu because I didn't train enough."

"It didn't worry you before, what changed?"

He shrugged. "It helps me to unwind, too."

She nodded her head. "I see."

There was a moment of silence, which she eventually broke. "You know, I'm invited to a reception tonight, and Vegeta doesn't want to accompany me. What would you say to come with me, instead of him?"

"I don't have the mind for it, Bulma."

"Come on, please…" She begged, joining her hands in front of her. "I really don't want to go alone. And, it will take your mind off things."

"Why don't you go there with Yamcha?" He suggested.

"Are you crazy? Vegeta would kill him!"

"Oh, right." He thought about it for a moment. "And what about Trunks? I know he's only fifteen, but he's rather mature for his age."

"Out of question. Last time I took him to a reception, he did a real carnage; he threw pies on the guests' face, he set fire on another's hair, he hung one on the ceiling, he lifted the skirts of the women, he-"

"Okay okay, I got it."

"So, will you be my partner for tonight? Pleaase?"

"You really have no one else?" He sighed. "Alright."

"Great!" She got up and winked at him. "Come take me at seven." She turned to leave, but stopped, looking at him over her shoulder. "And don't forget to take a Senzu Bean, you really aren't a pretty sight."

--

"What do you mean, you don't have any Senzu Beans left?"

"I'm very sorry, Gohan. I won't have any before three days."

"But I need one now! Bulma will kill me if I accompany her in this state!"

The cat master shrugged. "Ask Dende, then. He has healing powers."

The young man's face lit up. "Of course, Dende!" And he took off, going ever higher in the sky, until a floating platform came in sight.

He landed on the floor of Dende's Lookout. The young God seemed to wait for him, like always.

"Hi Dende, could you he-"

"Gladly, Gohan." The little green man said with a smile. He approached his friend and placed his hands on his body. A moment later, the demi Saiya-jin was healed.

"Thank you so much, Dende. You're saving my life."

"Considering the numerous times you've saved mine, it's the least I can do."

Gohan smiled, then looked around him. "Piccolo's not here?"

"Off to meditate somewhere." Dende replied, shrugging. Then he placed his hand on his friend's shoulder, looking at him with worry. "And you, are you okay?"

The young man stared at him for a moment, not understanding, but then realization was read on his face. Of course, Dende knew everything; he was God, after all. A familiar heat then invaded his cheeks. Dende knew _everything_!

The young God chuckled. "Don't worry, I didn't look. And anyway, I'm asexual, I don't understand these types of things like the love between a man and a woman, or the need to have sexual intercourses."

Gohan felt relieved, but his cheeks were still burning him. He sighed. "I don't know what to do, Dende. I… I love her, but… I can't manage to forgive her."

"I know that what she did is wrong, but you know, she really didn't want to hurt you, and she's feeling very guilty."

He stayed silent for a while, lost in his thoughts.

Dende smiled. "I think… that everyone should have a second chance."

He frowned. "So you're saying that I should forgive her?"

His green friend shrugged. "I'm God, I forgive everyone."

A chuckle escaped Gohan's lips, and he shook his head. He then started to levitate. "Thanks for everything, Dende."

"Come see me more often."

"I promise."

With one last wave, Gohan flew off.

--

She frowned, looking at her reflection in the mirror. Given, she had started to wear dresses more often, over the years, and even to like it, but that… This dress was way too short, it showed way too much cleavage, and worst of all, it was _pink_.

Satan Videl never wore pink, and she wasn't about to start now.

"You don't like it?" Erasa asked, seeing that she was undressing it. "It's one of my favorite dresses!"

"It's pink, Erasa, _pink_." She said, very emphasizing the 'pink'. "You know how much I hate that color."

"I don't see what's so bad with that color. It's a lighter shade of red. You like red, don't you?" Her face lit up. "Oh! Why don't you wear that red dress? You know, the one I offered you a month ago."

Videl contracted, then shook her head. "It's at the dry-cleaner's."

"Oh? When did you wear it?"

She busied herself in searching for a dress in her closet, trying to seem uninterested. "At a business dinner." It wasn't entirely a lie.

"Ah, too bad, I wanted to see it on you." Erasa said.

Videl continued to search for a dress for tonight. She ended up finding a long black dress. It didn't have sleeves or shoulder straps, but a beautiful silky black scarf to cover the shoulders. Perfect.

--

Gohan parked his car in front of the Satan City Hotel, then got out of it. Always the gentleman, he went to open the door for his partner and offered her his hand to help her out. The beautiful scientist attracted on her numerous looks, especially of the male species, and it ravished her.

She took the arm of her partner, and they entered the hostel, then an elevator, which took them to the twenty-second floor.

"The receptions always take place in the Great Hall; it's the biggest hall in the entire hostel." Bulma explained.

"You already came here?"

"Of course; being the heiress of the Capsule Corporation, I'm very often invited in all kinds of receptions, and the most important ones principally take place here."

They entered the Great Hall via a double-door which was wide open, and were immediately welcomed by their host, who was none other than Mr. Satan himself.

Gohan froze. If he was here, it meant that… He furrowed his brows, concentrating, searching for _her_ Ki. His eyes followed his sixth sense, and he saw her. His breath was taken away.

She was absolutely gorgeous.

"Dr. Son, what a great surprise! I didn't know you knew Bulma Briefs."

The strong and imposing voice of the World Champion brought him out of his dreamland, and he shook his head, then turned to him, smiling. "It's always a pleasure to see you, Mr. Satan."

--

Videl heard the loud and annoying laugh of her father and sighed. Then she turned her gaze toward her father, and froze on the spot when she saw _him_. As if he'd sensed her gaze on him, he turned his toward her, and their eyes met. Her throat was suddenly dry, and her hands moist. She could also feel her cheeks burning her, and her heart racing in her chest.

One gaze, and she was already in a state. She cursed him inwardly, he and his irresistible charm.

She saw her father walk away from him, and noticed for the first time the somewhat familiar woman hooked at his arm. She narrowed her eyes, unable to stop jealousy from awakening in her. Then she saw Buu walk past her and approach the couple happily. Curiosity took hold of her, and she discreetly followed him, doing as if she wasn't going toward them directly.

"AAAAAHH…! It's Buu! It's Buu! Gohan, protect me!" The blue-haired woman exclaimed, hiding behind him.

"Bulma, calm down. Buu's not evil anymore." He said, seeming to be holding himself back from laughing.

Videl frowned. What did he mean by "not evil _anymore_"? Buu had been evil, before? And did he just say Bulma?

Bulma laughed at her mistake. "Sorry, Buu, it's the habit."

"You not be afraid, me good Buu." The pink man said, then he turned to Gohan. "Me remember you, you very powerful warrior."

Gohan laughed nervously. "Me, a warrior? You must me mistaken."

"Me not mistaken. Me always remember opponent of mine, and you been the stronger."

Videl widened her eyes. "You fought Buu??" She slapped her hand over her mouth, realizing that she was discovered.

"Satan girl? What you do here?" Buu asked.

She couldn't help but roll her eyes. Eight years that he was living with her father, and he still wasn't able to call her by her name.

"Videl?"

She shivered when she heard him say her name. She blushed, scratching her hair while laughing nervously. "He-Hey Gohan."

"Wait a minute." Bulma said. "Satan girl? Videl? You know her Gohan?"

"We went to high school together." He explained. "It seems to me I already talked to you about it."

"Oh right, Videl! I remember now!" She said, hitting her hand with her fist. "You hadn't stopped talking about her when you were in high school!"

He blushed intensely, while she raised a brow. He then decided that it would be better to change the subject, and turned to Buu. "You desired something?"

The pink creature nodded. "Me want rematch."

"Wh-What?"

"You have beat me, so now me want rematch."

"You beat Buu?" Videl said, surprised. Even she never managed to beat him.

Gohan nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "You're mistaken; I've never fought you."

If he'd had eyebrows, Buu would have frowned. "You not remember me?"

"No, sorry."

"It's okay. Me want to fight you anyway." He said, shrugging.

"Err… It's that…"

Gohan looked around him, desperately searching for a way out of it. His eyes stopped on Videl, and an idea crossed his mind. He took the young woman's hand, and walked toward the center of the Great Hall. He glanced at Buu over his shoulder and said:

"Later, I promised her a dance."

**End Of Part Four**


	5. Part Five

**A Night's Consequences**

**Part Five**

Before she even realized it, Gohan placed a hand on her waist and with his other hand held her own, leading the dance. She looked at him, surprised and confused at the same time. As for him, he was glancing nervously toward the big pink man.

She blinked. "…Gohan?"

He turned his gaze towards her, and gave a nervous laugh. "Sorry Videl, I couldn't find any other way to escape from him."

She raised an eyebrow. "And why would you try to escape from him?"

He started to laugh nervously again under the suspicious look of the young woman. If he hadn't been dancing with her, he would have scratched the back of his head.

A smile he hadn't seen since high school tugged at the lips of the only daughter of Mr. Satan: the smile she had when she knew she was right. "It's because what Buu said is true, meaning you already fought him… and beat him." She said confidently.

He felt like they returned seven years back, when they were going to high school together and she still suspected him to be the Great Saiyaman. He smiled slightly, remembering how he had managed to divert all her suspicions from him.

He had asked his father to wear the outfit for some time, and had even taught him his "super hero's poses" until he managed to do them perfectly. Ever since that time, she hadn't suspected him anymore, and they had been able to become friends.

"So," Videl asked, bringing him out of his thoughts. "Am I right?"

He decided to go with the truth. "Yes."

She was surprised that he didn't try to lie, but she wasn't going to complain. "So, you beat Buu…" She said. "Do you know that out of all the people in the world, my father is the only one to have done that? Even I never managed to beat him."

He shrugged.

"Are you stronger than my father?"

Once again, he shrugged, not answering. She eventually gave up her questions, and decided to appreciate the dance they were sharing.

Their last dance.  
Maybe the last time they could share anything.  
Deep down, she hoped that it wouldn't be the case. She hoped to see him again.

--

Heiji spotted Videl. She was dancing with… Dr. Son?  
What was he doing here?

"Erasa," He said to his fiancée's friend. "Do you know what Dr. Son is doing at this reception?"

"What? Gohan? Where?" Erasa turned her head in all directions, and ended up finding Gohan dancing with Videl.

_Shit! What are these idiots doing? Heiji will discover everything if they keep dancing like this!_

_It may be better for them if he discovers it. _A little voice whispered in her mind. _Gohan and Videl may have a chance, then._

_This decision doesn't belong to me. Videl made her choice._ She retorted.

"Well?" Heiji's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Um… I'm sorry Heiji, you were saying?"

"What is he doing here?" He asked, pointing at Gohan.

"I have no idea. In any case, I'm sure Videl didn't know that he was invited either."

"Then why are they dancing together?"

"How on earth should I know? They're friends, after all, they have the right to dance!" She said, losing her temper. "You're not going to do us a fit of jealousy because of a little dance between friends!"

"I'm not jealous. It's just that… I don't like the way he's looking at her."

_And vice versa. _He thought._ Videl never looked at me that way…_

"Don't worry. Gohan is too nice to even think of stealing another man's wife. He's really a nice guy."

"But… Didn't you tell me that Videl had a big crush on him, when she was in high school?"

"That was over seven years ago!! Things change, and Videl chose you, no matter what. You shouldn't be doubting her."

--

Buu eventually grew tired of waiting for Gohan to finish dancing with Videl, and went to help himself at the buffet. Gohan stopped the dance a bit later, making sure that Buu wouldn't come to ask him for a fight again. This time, he lowered his Ki so Buu wouldn't spot him.

Videl went away from Gohan hurriedly, finding it more and more difficult to stay calm in his presence. She found herself wanting him more and more, and this desire was slowly eating her away.

She loved him, and she was going to marry another man.

Why was life so complicated?

Gohan went to isolate himself in a balcony of the hotel. He loosened his neck-tie and took his glasses off. Afterwards, he put them away in the inside pocket of his jacket.

He had just arrived a while ago and was already thinking of just one thing: to leave this place and as fast as possible. But he promised Bulma that he would stay as long as she, making it so he had to leave with her.

He wanted nothing more than to break his promise, at that moment, and leave.  
To fly off. Far, far away. And fast.  
He needed fresh air.  
He regretted coming here.

--

"Gohan? What are you doing here?"

It was Bulma.

"You're missing out on everything."

"I needed to be alone."

"I understand."

There was a moment of silence. Bulma shivered in her dress. The weather was cool tonight.

"You should get back inside. You'll catch a cold."

"Don't worry about me."

Another moment of silence. This time it was shorter because there was something the genius was dying to ask ever since she saw Gohan dance with Videl.

"So it's her."

"Who?"

"Videl," she replied. "She's the one you spent the night with, before coming to take out your anger on Vegeta. As in the first time you came to train with him."

"How do you know…?"

"Don't forget I'm a genius."

Gohan gave a nervous laugh.

"So, is it really her?"

His silence was enough to answer.

"I knew it…"

"Please, don't tell anyone."

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone." she promised. "But I would have never thought that you would do that with an already taken woman."

"I didn't know," Gohan defended. "She didn't tell me anything when we… well, you know…"

"Slept together?"

He blushed, feeling awkward. He didn't have the habit of talking about these sorts of things with his godmother and friend.

"Yes."

"I see. So that's why you were so mad. I understand more now."

Once again, silence settled between the two adults.

"You love her?"

"You know the answer very well. Why do you ask?"

She answered with another question. "What are you going to do?"

"What do you want me to do? She made her choice."

"But she loves you, doesn't she?"

"I doubt it. I was just a one-night-stand, before her wedding."

"Are you sure about that?"

--

Gohan was lying on his bed, eyes staring at the ceiling. Bulma had let him leave early, understanding that he wanted to go. He was trying to go to sleep, but it was no use.

Bulma's words were constantly resounding in his head.

"_I saw how she was looking at you," she said. "I'm sure she loves you too."_

"_Then why is she still with him?"_

"_Don't you know?"_

"_What?"_

"_It's an arranged marriage. They've been engaged since they were twenty."_

"_I… I didn't know…" He said, stunned by the news. "How come you knew that?"_

"_I'm invited to their wedding."_

_So it was an arranged marriage? And yet, Heiji seemed truly in love with Videl._

"_She loves you, I know it," Bulma assured confidently._

"_You're wrong. When you love someone, the least you can do is be honest."_

"_I did the same thing, you know," Bulma declared. Gohan raised an eyebrow. She continued, "I cheated on Yamcha with Vegeta. But Yamcha cheated on me all the time. We're even."_

He had laughed.

But these words wouldn't leave his mind.

He wasn't going to sleep anytime soon.

--

Videl caught sight of Bulma, Gohan's partner, and asked her where he was.

"He left. These kinds of receptions aren't really his thing."

"Oh…"

"Tell me, Videl – can I call you Videl?"

"Yes, of course."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Are you in love with your fiancé?"

It took her some time to reply.

"Why did you ask me this?"

"I know it's an arranged marriage. You can tell me, Videl."

"You're wrong. I love Heiji."

"And Gohan?"

This took her by surprise and she started to stutter. "Wh-What, Gohan?"

"You love him, don't you?"

She bit her lip.

"No, I don't."

"You're lying."

"Excuse me?"

"There's no need to lie. I know everything. And I can tell you that Gohan is head over heels for you."

"That's not true…" Videl replied. "He hates me. And I understand why."

"He's mad at you, that's true. But he loves you. That, I can assure you."

"I… I don't believe it."

And with that, Videl left hurriedly to isolate herself in a corner. And cry.

--

The wedding was tomorrow.

Tonight, Videl's friends organized a bachelor party for her. She really didn't really want one, but she couldn't escape from it.

It was a beautiful day, as if to laugh at her, who was feeling very down and didn't match the day at all. She hated spring. She didn't want to get married.  
But it was too late to put it off.

She went for a walk in the city. And she saw him.

Gohan turned his gaze towards her. Then walked on.  
He was with a woman.

She had auburn hair, which was braided. Her eyes were green, and she had freckles on her face.  
She was beautiful, Videl had to admit.  
And she was with Gohan.

Lucky her.

As for her, she was destined to spend her life with a man she didn't love. Heiji was a good person, but she wasn't able to love him like before, ever since Gohan came up in her life.

It was all his fault.

He had made her head spin, and now, he was with another woman.

She wanted to be with him, not Heiji.  
Him.  
But she couldn't.  
She wasn't free.

--

Gohan sensed her. She was watching him.

He was with his childhood friend, Lime. He had met her a little before the Cell Games. He saved her from drowning, while she was trying to pick some fruits. Since then, they became friends.

And one day, when he started high school, Lime confessed to him that she felt more than just friendship for him. He kindly told her that he already loved a girl in his class and thus didn't share her feelings. They stayed friends, even though they were a lot less close since that day.

And today, he met her by chance and now they were spending the day together. Everything was going well, until he saw Videl.

She had seen him as well. He ignored her. He didn't want to think about her anymore. He wanted to forget her as fast as possible. He wanted to be able to live without having her constantly in his thoughts.

But it was no use.  
He still loved her.  
And he couldn't do anything about it.

"Hey, isn't that Mr. Satan's daughter?"

"Yes, it is."

"Isn't she the one you were in love with in high school?"

"I don't wish to talk about it."

"Do you think she'll be jealous if I do this?"

"Do what?"

She kissed him.

Videl saw them. Tears were emerging from her eyes. She couldn't take it anymore, and so she ran off with tears clouding her sight.

She was heart broken.

Gohan saw her run off, in tears. He clenched his fists. Seeing her in pain hurt him. He wanted to run after her, kiss her, and tell her that she was the only one he loved. The only one he would ever love.  
He wanted to be with her. To hold her in his arms. To console her.

"I have to go."

Without waiting for a reply from Lime, he ran after Videl, and cried her name to stop her. But she kept running. He caught up with her after a short while, and grabbed her by her shoulders, making her turn around so she faced him. Her eyes were filled with tears, and that sight broke his heart. He hated to see her cry.

She freed herself from his hold. "Don't touch me!"

She wiped her tears with her sleeve, then sent him a glare.

"What do you want, now?"

He sighed. "I… I wanted to tell you that…" He paused briefly. "I know that it's an arranged marriage."

"So? It's a crime?"

"No… But I… I want to tell you… What you saw just now…"

"It's okay, I got it! No need to rub it in! You have a girlfriend, fine! I don't give a damn! You can do what you want with your life, after all. Besides, you should probably go back to her or else she will get worried."

"Videl…"

"What?!"

He sighed. "That girl, she took me by surprise, I wasn't expecting her to kiss me…"

She began to race again, walking very fast. He followed her, still trying to talk to her.

"Videl, please, listen to me!!"

"I don't want to hear it!! Leave me alone!!"

"But I love you, damn it!"

She froze. She then decided to flee hastily, but Gohan grabbed her arm, stopping her from going further. He pulled her to him and kissed her fiercely. Videl didn't resist, and even kissed him back.

She never managed to resist him.

Then she abruptly opened her eyes and pushed him away with all her strength. She took a few steps back, wide-eyed.  
Tears were filling her eyes.

"Idiot…"

And she ran off again. He didn't hold her back this time.

Gohan couldn't believe that he lost his temper like that. To the point of telling her that he loved her. To the point of kissing her.

What a moron!

"Gohan?"

It was Lime, who had followed them and just arrived.

"Oh Lime. Um…" He rubbed the back of his neck, disorientated. "Do… Do you want lunch?"

--

"_But I love you, damn it!"_

She couldn't believe it. Gohan had told her… that he… he…  
And he kissed her… the day before her wedding.

Why didn't he do that sooner? Maybe then, she could have broken up with Heiji. To be with him.

But, no. She couldn't. Their parents counted too much on this marriage.  
It was too late.

If only…

No, she shouldn't think like that. It would only hurt more to wonder what could have happened.

Why had she agreed to this arrangement? She had never been in love with Heiji, not the way she was in love with Gohan. With Gohan, she felt… so…

She sighed.  
She needed to talk to someone about this. To confide in.

--

"You still love her, don't you?"

Lime launched into the middle of the conversation. He didn't answer. But she understood. She was smart.

"And she, she loves you?"

"I… I don't think so." He ended up replying after a few moments of silence.

"Hmm… I don't agree with you. After all, how could one not love you?" She joked. He chuckled.

"Did you sleep with her?"

He was shocked by that question. Lime had always been a direct girl who didn't mince her words. He liked that about her.

"I don't see how this concerns you."

"C'mon, tell me…" She insisted.

He ended up admitting it. "Fine! Yes, I slept with her!" He whispered. "But keep that only to yourself!"

She giggled, "I knew it."

He blushed slightly.

"So… How was it?"

He blushed more. "You're very indiscreet."

"Well, we're friends, aren't we? Friends tell each other these things."

"I'll answer if you answer to my question."

"Go ahead."

"Why did you kiss me?"

"To make her jealous, of course! And it worked, didn't it?"

"Maybe… But you took me by surprise."

"Oh, it wasn't so bad! Was it?" She asked. "So, how was it?"

He didn't reply, his cheeks burning. She insisted, but luckily for him, he was saved by the ever familiar noise of a robbery in the bank of the opposite street.

She sighed. "Go."

--

Videl had seen the robbery from a distance. Saiyaman was there. Like always, he sorted everything out in a matter of moments. He saw her, and froze.

"Can we talk?" She asked.

"About what?" He asked with his fake super hero's voice.

"It's very… personal. Can we go somewhere else?"

He nodded and, before she could say anything, carried her in his arms, flying off.

_This feeling, this scent… it's familiar…_ Videl thought.

He landed in a meadow, near a lake.

"We're alone. I'm listening."

She breathed in deeply. It had been a long time since she left the city. She always dreamed to live in a place, so calm and serene, like this one in the country.

"Videl?" He called, waiting for her to talk.

"I'm sorry, I'm distracted."

"So I see. What's the matter?"

"I… I'm going to get married… But I'm not in love with my fiancé."

He fell silent, waiting for her to continue.

"And… I love someone else." She smiled thinking about him. "I knew him since high school, and even back then, I had a big crush on him."

His throat was dry. Surely she wasn't talking about…

"His name is Son Gohan. I cheated on my fiancé with him."

He stayed silent, stock-still by what he just heard.

_She… She loves me…_

--

He couldn't believe it. Bulma was right. She really was a genius.

Videl loved him. She told him herself. Well, she told it to the Great Saiyaman, but it didn't matter.

But she was going to stay with Heiji, her fiancé, because she made a commitment. She couldn't put it off anymore.

She was going to marry this man, even though her heart belonged to someone else.  
Him.

He couldn't believe it.  
He didn't know what to think anymore.  
He didn't know what to do anymore.

At least, now, he knew what she felt for him. But what use was it, if Videl could never be his?

--

"Dad, we need to talk."

Mr. Satan immediately understood that something was wrong, and listened to his daughter without saying a word.

"I'm sorry, Dad, but I can't marry Heiji. I'm not in love with him."

"There's someone else, isn't there?"

Videl lowered her head, ashamed.

"It's Gohan, right?"

She bit her lip, "Is it that obvious?"

"I saw you dance with him. I saw how you looked at him. And I remember that you had a crush on him when you were in high school. All the girls did, for that matter."

She chuckled. "True. It's crazy the amount of success he's had with girls."

Mr. Satan sipped some of his wine, deep in thoughts.

"You know, if he asked me for your hand in marriage, I wouldn't hesitate for a second."

"What? What about Heiji? The agreement with his parents?"

"My only daughter's happiness is far more important than any agreement with billionaires. If you love him, be with him. You have my blessing."

She felt she was going to cry. Tears of joy.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course! And don't worry about the wedding; I'll take care of it."

"Oh, Dad!" Videl gave him a big hug. "You're the best!"

He laughed.

--

Gohan couldn't stay here anymore. He met up with her too often. And soon, he will see Videl with her husband, and her child. _Their_ child.  
He wanted to go away. And this was exactly what he was doing.  
He got a job offer in a small hospital, not far from his childhood home. He missed his family.  
It was better this way.

He hoped to never see her again.  
It hurt too much.  
Especially now that he knew her feelings for him  
So, he was leaving.

_Goodbye, Satan City.  
__Goodbye Videl… Take care of our child.  
__I'll always love you…_

**End Of Part Five**


	6. Part Six

**A Night's Consequences**

**Part Six**

She took in a deep breath and entered the apartment. It was now the moment of truth.

"Heiji, we need to talk."

He looked up from his TV set, smile soon disappearing as he turned to see the grave expression on his fiancée's face. He frowned and turned off the TV.

"I'm listening."

She stayed silent for a moment before launching in. "I want to call off the wedding."

He widened his eyes. "Wh… What? But…"

"I'm very sorry Heiji, but I love someone else… Moreover I…" She paused. "I don't think that my baby is yours."

"WHAT??!!" He cried out, jumping up from the couch. "You cheated on me?! How could you…?"

"I… I'm sorry…"

Videl desperately wanted to leave but Heiji held her back, grabbing her arm.

"Wait. Don't leave." He said. "Let's get married tomorrow, like planned."

"Wh… What?"

"Let's get married tomorrow." He repeated. "I don't care if your child isn't mine, I'll raise him as if it is. Please, Videl, marry me."

He tried to kiss her, but she pulled him away.

"I can't, Heiji, I… I love someone else."

"It's that doctor, isn't it? I knew there was something between you two."

"I… I'm sorry…"

And with that, she left.

---

She sighed. That was it, it was finally done. She broke up with Heiji. She called off her wedding. She could at last be with the one she loved.

Gohan.

Well, if he still wanted her, of course.

And that was exactly where she was going to, his place. She rang his doorbell. No answer. She rang again. Still no answer. She frowned. Perhaps he was still at work, at the hospital. So she went there. When she arrived, she was told that Gohan wasn't working there anymore; that he left the city.

"Do you have his new address? Please." She nearly begged.

"No, sorry."

Videl couldn't believe it. Right when she could finally be with him, he left.

"It can't be…"

What to do? How could she find him? An idea crossed her mind.

Bulma Briefs, also known as the president of Capsule Corporation and the woman with whom he came to the reception a short time ago! Surely she knew where he was!

She decided to go to West City, and find Bulma in Capsule Corp, which was her workplace and home.

After a few hours of flying in her Jet Copter, Videl finally arrived at her destination. She landed in front of the giant dome, climbing down from the Jet and put it back in its capsule. Full of determination, Videl rang the doorbell. After a short while, Bulma Briefs herself opened the door.

"Hello… Videl, is it?"

"Yes." She went straight to the point. "I'm sorry for disturbing you but I really need to see Gohan. Do you know where he is?"

"Oh, he's here. Gohan's training with my husband right now. Come, I'll show you."

She followed Bulma into the corridors of the giant dome up to a room where there were several screens. And then, Videl saw him covered with blood and completely out of breath. Afterwards, Gohan vanished and his opponent did as well. The only sound present was the sound of the blows thrown at each other. Along with that was the invisibility of the fighters considering the speed at which they were moving.

"Do you want me to tell him that you're here?"

"No, I don't want to disturb him," Videl replied. "Can you give me his new address? I'll just go see him another time."

"Okay…" The scientist said, not really understanding why.

Bulma took out paper and a pen, scribbled down Gohan's new address on it, and then handed the paper to the young woman.

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Briefs." Videl said, taking the paper.

"Oh, please, call me Bulma."

"Then thank you Bulma."

"You're welcome."

---

"What was Videl doing here?"

The scientist turned her head toward the demi Saiya-jin, who was injured from the spar and had just entered the living room.

"How did you know that she was here?" She asked.

"I sensed her. Well, what was she doing here?"

"She was looking for you."

The young man looked at her with a funny expression. "You didn't tell her I was here?"

"I did, but she didn't want to disturb you in your training."

"Ah."

"She asked me for your new address." Bulma then stated.

"And… You gave it to her?"

"I shouldn't have?"

Gohan merely stayed silent and then walked towards the exit. "I'm going home. Bye Bulma."

"Bye Gohan."

---

Videl breathed in deeply. This was it. She was finally here at Gohan's new address. Boy, how she hoped he was here! Gathering up her courage, Videl rang the doorbell. A few moments later, the door opened, revealing Gohan. He simply frowned when he saw her.

"H-Hey Gohan."

"What do you want?" He asked coldly.

"I… Can I come in?"

He seemed to hesitate, then moved back, letting her come in. He closed the door behind her.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for your wedding? It's tomorrow, isn't it?"

"I… I called off the wedding and I also broke up with Heiji," Videl said moving closer to him. "You're the one I love, Gohan. I want to be with you forever. I love you."

"I love you too, Videl." She smiled at hearing this. "But I haven't forgiven you."

The young woman's smile then disappeared, and she lowered her head in response. "What do I have to do so that you'll forgive me?" She whispered.

"I… I don't know… I think… I need time."

"I see." She swallowed, at the same time struggling to hold back tears. "Then I'll leave."

He didn't reply and watched her leave his house. Gohan clenched his fists, angry at himself.

"I'm such an idiot!"

He ran out of his house, seeing that Videl was about to climb on her Jet Copter.

"Videl!"

The said woman turned around at hearing Gohan call her. He ran towards her and pulled her to him, kissing her with fervor. Videl, swept by the passion in the moment, closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, responding to the kiss with the same intensity. After a while, they broke the kiss.

"I love you." Gohan whispered, stroking her cheek.

Videl smiled. "I love you too."

They kissed again, more tenderly this time. Not leaving her lips, Gohan carried her in his arms, walking toward the house. He closed the door with his foot, leading Videl to his bedroom. Gohan, then, laid her down on the bed, and afterwards, lied down next to her.

Gohan stopped kissing her and stared at her for a long time. He placed a lock of hair behind her ear. Videl beamed at him.

"So does that mean that you forgive me?" She asked full of hope.

"Yeah… I don't want to be away from you anymore. I love you too much. Now it's just you, me, and our baby."

Videl looked at him with complete surprise. "How did you know…?"

"I'll explain later."

Gohan captured her lips, while his hand began unbuttoning her shirt. He lied on top of Videl, being careful as to not crush her under his weight. Soon after, Gohan didn't hesitate to kiss her neck, making Videl moan in pleasure. He stopped for a moment to unbutton her shirt, later unfastening her bra and getting rid of the clothes. His lips trailed down on her offered breast, getting hold of one of her nipples. He followed that by going to the other after a short while. Gohan went down her body more, lingering on her stomach. He undid the buttons of her jeans and slowly lowered them down to her ankles. Next he hastily took off his own shirt and pants, becoming more and more impatient. The lovers finished undressing themselves completely by removing their underwear.

He kissed Videl again. With one of his hands caressing her breast and the other slipped between her thighs, Gohan experienced a great pleasure and sensation. Videl moaned against his mouth when he got his finger in her intimacy, caressing her. Gohan continued to caress her for a while, then withdrew his finger. He kissed her neck, and entered her.

He made love to Videl at a slow pace at first, then went increasingly faster. He stiffened her cries of pleasure by seizing her mouth, kissing her with ardor, at the same time, going back and forth in her at a quicker and quicker pace.

Gohan could feel the deliverance near, and buried his face in her neck. She cried his name, suddenly invaded by an explosion of pleasure. He followed her closely, releasing himself in her. Then he rolled on his back, out of breath. He looked at his lover, his eyes full of love, and kissed her tenderly.

"I love you…" He whispered.

She smiled, stroking his cheek. "I love you too."

She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes, feeling slumber invade her. She didn't fight it, and fell asleep.

Gohan stared at the ceiling, listening to Videl's slow and steady breathing. He was deep in thought.

_I'll have to tell her… _He thought._ If I am going to spend my life with her, I'll have to tell her about my life, my origins… I hope she'll take it well._

On those thoughts, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

---

Gohan was awakened by the sound of the doorbell, and groaned in discontent. He heard a moan next to him, reminding him that he wasn't alone. The doorbell rang again.

"Please… Someone stop that noise…"

"I'm going." Videl said.

She slipped her panties on then Gohan's shirt, which was way too big for her. Next, she got out of the room, walking toward the front door. The doorbell continued its racket, finally stopping when Videl opened the door.

"Finally! What took you so long to… Who are you?"

"Erm… I'm Videl. You must be Gohan's mother. Come in, please."

Chichi entered the house, her hands on her hips. "Where is Gohan?"

"He's sleeping."

"He's sleeping? At this hour?"

"Yeah… He was really tired…"

"Well… Then I'll get going… Videl, was it?"

"Yes."

"Then goodbye Videl."

"Goodbye Mrs. Son."

She turned around, about to leave, then froze and turned back to Videl.

"Wait a second… You're Videl? THE Videl? The one whom my Gohan was completely crazy about in high school?"

She blushed. "Err… Yeah… That would be me."

"So you two are finally together? That's wonderful! I'm finally going to have grandchildren!!"

"What's all the racket about?"

The two women turned to the barely awake Gohan who just entered the living room, only wearing his pants due to Videl having taken his shirt.

"Oh, you're up?" Videl asked.

"It's hard to sleep with all this noise." Gohan replied. "Oh, hello Mom."

"Oh honey, I'm so happy! You've finally found yourself the perfect woman! Well, I'll get going now. Make me lots of grandchildren, okay?"

The door closed behind her.

"Well… That was my mother…" Gohan said.

A chuckle escaped Videl's lips. "Yeah, I noticed."

Gohan's face suddenly became serious. "Videl, I need to talk to you."

She looked at him questioningly, wondering what could have caused this sudden change of behavior. "I'm listening."

"First of all…"

He breathed in deeply, and pressed the little red button of his watch, making the Great Saiyaman's outfit appear on him. Videl's eyes widened.

"You… You're the Great Saiyaman!!" She exclaimed. "But how…? I remember that you stayed in class during several of Saiyaman's interventions…"

He pressed the blue button on his watch, making his super hero outfit disappear.

"I asked my father to take my place for some time, so you wouldn't have suspicions about me anymore." He explained. "But that's not all. Come, we'll go sit down. It's a pretty long story."

They settled on the couch, and Gohan began his story. The Saiya-jins, Namek, the Dragon Balls, Frieza, Trunks, the androids, Cell, and even Buu were mentioned in his telling. Videl listened to his tale attentively, never interrupting him even once. She had a hard time believing it all, but she knew, deep down, that it was the truth.

"So… You're half alien…"

He nodded his head.

"And you're the one that killed Cell, not my father."

He nodded his head again.

"And my baby will certainly be born with a monkey tail."

"Yes. But don't worry, it could be removed at birth."

"I see…"

They stayed silent for a while, until Gohan decided to break it.

"If… If you want us to break up, I'll understand."

"Wh-What? Of course not! No! I don't want us to break up! I don't care if you're half alien or whatever! I love you!"

He smiled and stroked her cheek, looking at her tenderly. "I'm sorry. It's just that I'm afraid that all of this is too much for you."

"Don't worry, I'm taking it very well. I want to be with you, the rest doesn't matter to me."

Gohan pulled Videl to him, whispering an "I love you" before kissing her. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. They pulled away after a while, and Videl laid her head on Gohan's chest, sighing in content.

---

Gohan arranged his bow tie, looking at his reflection in the mirror.

It was the big day. The day of his wedding, the wedding with the woman he loved. The one who was carrying his child.

And he was the happiest man alive.

**The End**

* * *

**I'm aware that this isn't the best ending, and some of you may be disappointed by it. I know I am. And that's why I wrote an alternate ending of this story, which, in my opinion, is much, _much_ better than this one. I already finished translating the first part and will update it as soon as I finish updating this last part. It's called _A Night's Consequences: Five Years After_. Please go read it, you should be able to find it on my profil.**

**Thank you all for reading. And special thanks to KickButtVidel who beta-ed the last two parts.**

_**Kisa-kun**_


End file.
